


Ultimata Plea

by TalentlyChallenged



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Cock Rings, Fluff, Forced Bonding, Knotting, M/M, Medical Procedures, Medical Voyeurism, Mpreg, No Rape/NonCon for Sex, Orgasm Delay, Rimming, Sex Toys, Tags will be Added as we Update, alpha akashi, omega furihata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalentlyChallenged/pseuds/TalentlyChallenged
Summary: Their time is running out.Furihata Kouki NEEDS to find a pair partner. This Event is his one and only shot, and if he doesn't find a partner here....he's not sure he ever will.Akashi Seijuuro is frustrated. With so many failed Events under his belt, he's started to think the impossible. He's starting to question how absolute he actually is. And if he doesn't find someone at this Event, he might not get a choice at all.





	1. Tweaks/Info Page

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Challenged here! So, we’ve always wanted to write an AkiFuri fanfic and we’ve also always wanted to write an Omegaverse fic. There is never enough AkiFuri, so why not write it ourselves, right? So, I kinda combined the two with a little spin on the typical Omegaverse trope. PLEASE READ BELOW for a small list of my tweaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Challenged here! So, we’ve always wanted to write an AkiFuri fanfic and we’ve also always wanted to write an Omegaverse fic. There is never enough AkiFuri, so why not write it ourselves, right? So, I kinda combined the two with a little spin on the typical Omegaverse trope. PLEASE READ BELOW for a small list of my tweaks.

*******

***Ultimata:** (Plural form of “Ultimatum”)

\- a final, uncompromising demand or set of terms issued by a party to a dispute, the rejection of which may lead to a severance of relations or to the use of force.

-a final proposal or statement of conditions.

***Plea:**

-an appeal or entreaty:

-a plea for mercy.

-something that is alleged, urged, or pleaded in defense or justification.

-an excuse; pretext.

 

 

  1. **Claiming** :



-Claiming’s are special events hosted and supervised at medical facilities, where Alpha’s and Omega’s attempt to find their Bond Pairing/Partner. It’s basically blind arranged marriage meetings with sex.

*You’ll see what happens and how it works during the fic.

-Alpha’s and Omega’s can start participating in Claiming events when they are eighteen (18) years old. They can register and attend one every six (6) months. Almost all individuals do, however it is not mandatory.

-Beta’s cannot experience heat/rut cycles and therefore do not attend these events. They get to deal with regular dating drama. Oh joy……

-These meetings and the facilities they take place at are funded by the government. However, the government will only pay for you to participate until you reach the age of twenty-eight (28). After that, you are deemed too old (bad stock) and are ineligible from attending these events. These meetings do not differentiate between social classes and they are available to everyone; excluding a few small groups including criminals and certain disabled cases.

 

  1. **Bonding** :



-A bonding takes place during a heat/rut cycle and can be the result of a successful “meeting” at a Claiming event. There are three things that need to happen before a successful bond is made.

  1. Both the Alpha and Omega must be in the middle of their heat/rut.
  2. The Alpha must bite the back of the Omega’s neck during the initial intercourse, during said heat/rut.
  3. **BOTH** parties must ingest/absorb their partner’s sexual secretions (i.e. sperm or vagina fluid), Before the bond is complete. Basically, they need to either “cum inside” or “guzzle it”.



*The sexual fluids from both parties that are ingested/absorbed **MUST** be from the initial intercourse during a successful “meeting”.  The secretions ingested cannot be from an intercourse session proceeding the initial intercourse session.

**The sexual fluids of the Omega cannot be ingested successfully until **AFTER** , said Omega has already ingested/absorbed the sexual fluids of the Alpha. (i.e. the Alpha must ejaculate inside the Omega before the Omega can ejaculate themselves). If the Omega does not receive the Alpha’s ejaculate before reaching their own completion themselves, the bond will not form. (They basically only get one shot).

***This way the Bond cannot happen “accidentally” or “in the heat of the moment”. It also gives the Omega the opportunity to say no to the Bond, by refusing the Alpha their collected sexual fluids. **THEY HAVE A CHOICE!!!**

 

  1. **Mating vs. Pairing**



\- A Pairing or Bond Partner is someone whom you are mutually in a bond/have formed a bond with. (i.e. spouse)

-A Mate is essentially someone who is your “true mate” (aka soul mate). A Mated Bond is when you are mutually in a bond/have formed a bond with your true mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so not too many changes, just some minor tweaks. Without further ado, flip to the next chapter to enjoy! (^^)


	2. Chapter #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys! Challenged here! Here is chapter #1 of our new fic. If you haven’t already read the info/tweaks sheet before this, please do so. It’s very short and everything will make much more sense. Hope you enjoy! Please let us know how you liked the chapter or just to say hi in the comments section! (^^)

*******

 

Furihata Kouki stared fixedly at the white wall of the facility waiting room. _Anything_ to contain his nervous panic and distract him from the other Omega’s staring just as intently at _him._

He’d never thought it would play out like this. He’d always imagined the day of his first Claiming Event to be one of great joy and excitement. He’d envisioned a romantic time, where he’d explore both himself and his sexuality with his partner. Make some happy and treasured memories before finding a good Bond Partner and raising a family.

Not this.

Instead, he was twenty-seven and the laughing fodder for a bunch of juvenile pricks snickering at his plight. Furihata lowered his head between his knees and willed the bile induced by the rooms’ antiseptic stench to crawl _back_ down his throat.

He couldn’t freak out and leave now.

If he didn’t find a good Bond Partner at this event, he’d have to find someone on his own. And _no one_ reached his age without finding someone. At least no one without a criminal record.

No one who would pass the screening and be allowed to participate.

No one he could live the rest of his life with and raise a family.

This was the last event being held before he turned twenty-eight and became ineligible for these events. He was out of time. He _had_ to do this.

“Furihata Kouki?”

Furihata stiffened at the soft, feminine voice before raising a red face to the door at his right.

A group of men and women stood on the other side of the door; peeking in from the hallway beyond. All dressed in medical scrubs of different colors and white lab coats. A single middle-aged woman stood in the doorway. She wore bright pink scrubs with an owl design. An identically colored feather adorned one side of her blonde, curly hair bob and owl stud earing graced her lobes. The earrings the same color of her jeweled aquamarine eyes.

She smiled and tilted her head as she stepped toward him and held out her hand. “My name is, Lizz. I’ll be taking care of you today.”

His eyes widened a little as she spoke. An American?

A few of the other Omegas around him laughed at his nervous stupor, but Furihata tried to ignore them. As he took her hand, he felt a sort of warmth envelop him and a bit of his nervousness slipped away.

Furihata had no idea how she’d done it, but somehow this woman had managed to calm him down just slightly with her motherly smile. “H-hello.”

Lizz shook his hand and stepped back before motioning to the door. “Come with me, dear. I’ll take you to your room and we can get you settled.”

Furihata stood, if a bit shakily at first, and nodded his head. “Ah-alright.”

Lizz watched him straighten, a slight mue to her lips as she noticed his minute unsteadiness. Pulling a wheelchair from the corner of the room, she brought it before him and locked the wheels. “Please have a seat."

Furihata looked down at the wheelchair in confusion. “U-um, I’m okay. You don’t have to. I-I can walk.”

Lizz gave him a smile. “I’m sure you can. It’s just standard procedure to escort you with one. And it would make me feel better. I’d have a hard time catching you and not hurting my back. _In_ the unlikely scenario that you did stumble.”

The Omega looked at his attendant and sighed before lowering himself into the wheel chair. He didn’t want to argue with her over it, and if it got him out of the waiting room faster, all the better.

As he sat firmly in the chair, he heard a soft “Thank you”, from the woman behind him. She unlocked the chair and wheeled it through the doorway, past the other attendants, and into the hallway beyond.

They reached the end of it before a second door was opened and they passed through into another space deeper inside the facility structure.

The area they entered wasn’t really a hallway, but rather a _corridor._ Vaulted ceilings sporting multiple cameras and vents towered over their head and above the steel plated doors along their right side.

To his relief, the antiseptic smell of the waiting room disappeared in the industrial cleanliness of the track before them.

He took deep breaths of scentless air as Lizz wheeled him farther and farther past the numbered doors. They reached the door marked twenty and she turned him towards it, before locking the chair and stepping to the number pad to the doors’ right. She punched in a code before returning, unlocking his chair, and wheeling him through the now opened door.

Another small, enclosed room lay beyond the numbered door. It’s interior reminding Furihata of an elevator. Lizz repeated the process of locking his chair and punching in another code before the second door in front of them opened and Furihata got his first look inside.

His Claiming Room.

It was perfect. Vents exactly like the ones in the corridor, lined the ceiling and the wall facing the elevator room. The walls were blessedly not white and instead sported swirling hues of peach and light yellow. A tan, leather loveseat sat next to a clean wooden desk, office chair, and medical cabinet along the right-hand side of the room. A computer monitor and keyboard sat facing away from the loveseat. Glass jars holding cotton swaps, popsicle sticks, and whatnot took up positions alone the wall at the back of the desk. A white, cloth partition stood at the back of the room, framed by two doors. The left side of the room remained bare.

Looking around the room, Furihata put off looking at what he feared to see the most. Exhausting the rooms other furnishings, he finally looked toward the room’s last occupant.

To the item fittingly given the nickname, _The Platter._

A mix between a BDSM bench, a message table, and a wedge pillow, it stood _bolted_ as the nucleus of the room. Positioned front and center for any Alpha who entered.

Furihata’s breath caught, thinking about how he would soon be strapped into it. His ass wedged up on that pillow to present his dripping anus to be claimed.

A shiver rolled down his spine, and honestly, Furihata didn’t know if it was a shiver of dread…. or anticipation.

Lizz rolled him over to the loveseat and locked his chair in place. “Do you think you can stand and sit there for me?”

Furihata nodded and stood from the wheelchair before pivoting around and sinking into the inviting leather of the cushioned seat.

Lizz watched him as he transferred himself, before unlocking the chair. “Alright. You settle in and relax. I’m going to put the wheelchair in my office and get us something to drink. Be back in a second.”

Furihata sat back and closed his eyes as she wheeled the chair away. From the mottled colors behind his lids, he listened as a door was opened and the sound of pouring liquid drifted from the next room over.

The door closed softly, and deft footsteps returned to his side.

Furihata opened his eyes to see Lizz carrying a small tray of drinks. She sat down at the desk before sliding the tray across to him and taking one of the two steaming mugs for herself.

“I have juice, ginger ale, water, and chamomile tea. Please feel free to drink whichever and however much you like. If you would like some more, I have more in my office so don’t think you need to hold back.”

Furihata latched onto the chamomile tea and took a calming sip as the warmth of the mug helped steady him.

Lizz took a sip of her own cup and sighed. “I’m glad you’ve relaxed some. _This must be very nerve-wracking for you_.”

Furihata looked up sharply at the implication laced in her words. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. _Does she know?_

She smiled reassuringly. “We track how many times people attend claiming events. When you register, it creates a profile for you and shows the dates you have participated. Your file didn’t have any previous dates listed, so I know this your first time.”

Furihata felt his cheeks flame in embarrassment. To be his age and this be his first event…. well, it was pretty sad was what it was.

“Please don’t feel shame or agitation about this, dearie. I can’t say much because of patient confidentiality, but I _will_ tell you that it _does_ happen. Not very often, but it does. You are not alone in this.”

Furihata still fidgeted from his position in the love seat. “I-It’s still embarrassing. Being this old and never participated before.”

Lizz snorted from across the desk and Furihata’s head whipped up in surprise.

She gave him a meaningful look. “You have chosen to participate now. Whatever your circumstances for not doing so before, you are attending in spite of your nervousness and apprehensions. You have actively chosen to not only spend your heat in the safest and most health beneficial way possible, but in the hopes of finding a suitable bond partner as well. Now what is so embarrassing about that?”

Furihata ducked his head again at her praise.

It was common knowledge that spending your heat with an Alpha made the heat easier and safer for your body. However, the initial intercourse between an Alpha and an Omega during heat was almost always very violent and volatile. Often, the Alpha was too rough with the Omega. When the Omega fought back or tried to run, they were usually injured by the Alpha trying to stop them.

In the literal _heat_ of the moment, rape and injury was a _very_ real possibility.

Not to mention, neither party was usually enough in their right mind to actually collect the Omega’s ejaculate. Without it, a successful bonding could not be completed.

Hence, why the Claiming Events came to be. A way for both parties to enjoy their heats or ruts safely, in a controlled environment. Effectively, all but eliminating any threat to either the Omega or Alpha’s from their partners and themselves.

At least until you turned twenty-eight and the Japanese government deemed you too old to fund your participation in the Claiming Events.

Furihata clasped the mug in his hands a little tighter, before taking a fortifying sip. Looking up at Lizz, he chose not to acknowledge what she said. “Thank you for the tea. It really is helping.”

Lizz stared at him a long moment, before smiling at him once more. “I’m glad you like it, Dearie.”

Pulling the sleeve back on her white lab coat, Lizz glanced at the bejeweled wristwatch strapped there. “Alrighty then.” She glanced back at Furihata. “If you feel ready, I need to ask you a few questions be fore we get you prepared for your partner.”

Furihata’s heart skipped a beat at the reminder for why he was here. “Ah-okay.”

Lizz nodded once, before unlocking the monitor and putting her hands to the keyboard. “To start off with, I’m going to take some vitals and ask you a few questions. Once I have the information I need, I’ll make any adjustments I need to. After that, I’ll run through the basic process of how things will go during the initial meeting and thereafter.”

She met his eyes then. “If you have any questions or concerns, please, _please_ , say something. I am here to make this as easy and safe for you as possible. So, if you don’t understand something or something isn’t alright with you, I need to know.”

Furihata bobbed his head quickly and took another sip of his tea. “Okay. I’ll keep that in mind.”

Lizz nodded in return. “Good.”

She paused for a second before asking the first question. “When’s the last time you ate and what was it?”

“A banana, a yogurt, and some cheerios for breakfast.”

“Was there any coffee with that?”

“No. Other than the tea, I’ve only had water today.”

“Any medications prescribed or otherwise?”

“Not at the moment, no. Oh! I did take some Tylenol yesterday afternoon around four.”

“Okay. That shouldn’t be a problem. Are you currently under the influence of any recreational drugs or alcohol?”

“No.”

“Have you ever used alcohol or recreational drugs in the past?”

“I’ve drank before, but not in the past couple of weeks. I’ve never done drugs.”

“Any tobacco use?”

She went on to ask him similar question about his basic life style and habits before getting to the more embarrassing questions.

“Okay, you were screened for any STD’s or UTI’s when you registered, so you’re all clear there……”

Using the mouse to scroll down a little, Lizz continued.

“Alright, so I know this is your first time at a Claiming Event. Are there any medical reasons, why you have not participated in the past?”

“Ah, n-no. I-it was for personal reasons…”

She waved her hand, cutting off anything else he might have said. “Say no more. I just needed to make sure it wasn’t medical related. Now, when was the last heat cycle you spent with an Alpha?”

“Never.”

Lizz looked at him sharply. The mue once again erasing her smile. “So, you have never once gone through your heat cycle with an Alpha. _At all_?”

“No.”

Lizz pulled her chair back and away from the monitor to look at Furihata more clearly. Her head tilted in concern. “If you didn’t spend your heat with an Alpha, what did you usually do then?”

Furihata took another sip of the tea, but frowned and placed it on desk when he found it was empty. Taking the small water bottle on the drink tray, he twisted it open before answering. “Ah-um…. I usually used a lot of scent blockers while I locked myself in my room and used…. toys.”

Lizz’s eyebrows shot up and hid behind her bangs. “Furihata-kun, are you a virgin?”

Furihata ducked his head as a flaming blush enveloped his entire face and chest. “Y-yes, ma’am.”

Returning to her keyboard she began to type furiously. “In your natural heat cycle, when will your next heat take place?”

 “Um-that’s…today.”

Lizz paused in her typing to look at him. “ _Today?_ ”

Furihata glanced at her sideways. Still completely mortified, but also confused and worried at her reaction. “…. yes?”

Lizz stood up from her chair and turned to the medical cabinet beside the desk. “How sure are you of that?”

She pulled out a few items including a stethoscope, a blood pressure gauge, and a small devise similar to a diabetic glucose monitor.

He frowned at her. “Positive. I planned my reservation to this event to coincide with it.”

Wiping down the surface with a Clorox bleach wipe, Lizz placed the items on the desk and swung the office chair around to rest in front of Furihata. Straightening, she turned towards the back of the room. “I’ll be right back. I need to go wash my hands quick.”

She walked briskly to the back of the room and disappeared behind the door framing the right side of the partition. The door was weighted and opened _into_ the office. Quickly placing a small brick to keep the door open, she stepped forth into the depths of the blue glowing room.

Craning his neck, Furihata could just make out the giant screens of multiple monitors and a control board. Squinting his eyes, he could barely see the biggest screen focused in on himself on the loveseat.

Lizz reappeared in the doorway a minute or so later, her hands gloved and held away from her body. Using her foot to nudge the brick out of the way, the door closed shut behind her as she padded her way back to Furihata.

Sitting down in the chair, she picked up an alcohol wipe and ripping it open, held out her hand. “Alright. I’m going to take a few measurements and vitals to see where you are at in your preheat. The first thing I’m going to do is get a small blood sample. May I please see your hand?”

Furihata shifted the water bottle to his left hand and offered her his right. While she wiped down his middle finger, he finally was able to open his mouth. “Um, Lizz?”

His attendant paused and looked at him. “Yes, Dearie?”

“Ah-well, is that okay? That my heat is today? D-did I say something that disqualifies me?”

Lizz waved the hand with the alcohol wipe dismissively before nudging a small mechanism on the side of the desk with her foot. A small drawer popped open between them and she dropped the swab and wrapping into the cannister marked _trash._ Another, slotted cannister sat next to it marked _biohazard_.

“No, no. None of that disqualifies you. It just means I need to take some extra precautions. Though, I won’t lie to you. There are both good things and bad things to this situation.”

Holding up another item from the desk, she held it up for him to see. “This is called a lancet. I’m going to prick your finger with this to get a small drop of blood, okay?”

Furihata nodded.

Lizz lightly pressed the device over the pad of his middle finger. “Small prick in three…. two….one…”

Furihata barely felt the small sting that followed. Dropping the lancet into the cannister marked _biohazard_ , she quickly caught the drop of blood on the end of the paper slip sticking out of the glucose reader look-a-like device and covered the small wound with a bandage.

Placing the reader back on the desk, she removed her gloves and dropped them in the trash before rubbing her hands with another alcohol wipe. Likewise, she threw that in the trash as well.

Picking up the device, she studied the small screen with a purse of her lips. “Well, no wonder you are so shaky. According to your blood levels, I’d guess we have about half an hour before your heat hits.”

Pressing a button on the reader, his attendant popped the bloody paper slip into the _biohazard_ bin before once again setting the reader on the desk. Taking up the other measuring instruments, Lizz continued to take his vital signs as she spoke.

“Alright Furihata, I’d like to spend more time talking about this, but we simply don’t have that option here. I’m going to give you the brief version of how this is gonna go, alright?”

Furihata nodded around the thermometer currently under his tongue. It beeped and Lizz pulled it out before briefly reading it and letting the plastic covering slip off and into the trash. “After we are done taking your vitals, you’ll go behind the partition and strip. There is a basket behind the partition where you can put your clothes and belongings. There is also a robe. Put it on and come back out.”

Tilting her head, she indicated to _the platter._ “Once you’re changed, we’ll get you situated on the collection table and make any adjustments. I’ve already run through a systems diagnostic before you came in, so we’re good there. Once you’re comfortable, I’ll go to my office to give you as much privacy as possible. From there, I will monitor you and the situation.”

Furihata grimaced at the reminder and Lizz took notice. Taking the stethoscope out of her ears, she placed it on the desk before addressing him. “I know some people are uncomfortable with the idea of another person watching. _Especially_ , when it is something so intimate. But, if there’s anything I’ve learned from doing this job for twenty years, it’s that kind of supervision is _necessary_. Especially in your case. Because you’ve never been serviced by an Alpha, your pheromones and reaction to an Alpha’s pheromones will be exceptionally strong.”

She paused. “When your heat does come and when you’re exposed to the Alpha’s scent... it’s going to be intense. You probably won’t even recognize yourself. All you will _be_ is that heat.”

Furihata shivered and Lizz reached out to clasp his hand. “That’s why my attending you and the meeting itself is needed. Even without your circumstances, this is why we have these events. So, people can have their heats and ruts safely.”

She leaned back and releasing his hand, lifted it to the nape of her neck. “If it helps, this is literally just a job to me. Between the sheer amount of meetings I’ve attended to and my own bonding, I get zero sexual stimulation out of observing.”

Pulling her hair back from her neck, she twisted to showcase her bond mark. The bite, left there by her bonded partner.

Furihata let out a huff of relief at the sight of it. Granted, he still didn’t really like the idea of someone witnessing the loss of his virginity; but if he _had_ to be supervised, he was grateful it was someone like Lizz.

Once bonded, both pairing partners just weren’t affected by anyone else. By either scent, sight, or touch. In all honesty, Furihata couldn’t have lucked out on an attendant more unless she’d been an asexual porn-star.

Settling down a little farther back in the loveseat, he took another healthy swig from the water bottle. “So, ah…. What happens after……?”

Lizz lowered her hair and straightened a little in her chair.

“After you are situated on the collection table and I go to my office, we’ll wait for the Alpha line-up to begin. Normally, we would have waited for the administered heat inducers to kick in during this time. However, inducers won’t be needed and your heat should come on naturally. While we are waiting and your heat comes on, the air circulation in the room will be contained. Your body will start exuding pheromones that will later be released when the Alpha’s gather outside. The Alpha’s will be brought in and supervised by bonded Alpha’s as they make their way down each room. They will stop outside of each room and the vents will be opened so they can smell the pheromones of the Omega inside. If the Omega’s pheromones are compatible with the Alpha, then the Alpha will go into rut. If more than one Alpha goes into rut, they essentially have a stink off.”

Furihata’s face scrunched up in a look of confusion. Lizz laughed heartily before continuing.

“Basically, their pheromones become more potent and whomever exudes the strongest pheromones wins. Halting the other Alpha’s ruts. That Alpha will walk up to the door, and the attendant will allow them inside. Once the Alpha is inside, the vents outside the doors will open and the Omega and winning Alpha’s pheromones will be aired out and the remaining Alpha’s will move on to the next door.”

She paused and crossed her legs. “Now the Alpha who enters that door, will be let in the Claiming room. Once inside, the initial intercourse will commence. Like I said, I will be observing and if anything goes wrong or either party could be injured in any way, _I stop it immediately_. Period. But, if everything goes alright then you and your partner finish. When you have both calmed down enough, I will open the second door over there,” she pointed to the door on the left side of the partition. “and you will both proceed into the Nesting room. Depending on how long your heat lasts, you will stay there and finish the remainder of your heat with your partner.”

The attendant turned back to him. “There is everything you need to stay cloistered in there for _weeks_ without leaving, though I’ve never seen a heat last more than twenty-four hours. While you are in there, I will be checking in periodically to make sure all is going well. Once the heat is over, you and your partner can discuss and decide if you wish to be Bonded. If the answer is yes, then your collected ejaculate will be presented and you may complete the Bond.”

Uncrossing her legs, Lizz studied Furihata’s face. Her eyes noticing how he’d begun to pick at the sleeve of his shirt halfway through her explanation. “Do you have any questions, or is there something you don’t understand and would like me to repeat?”

Furihata just kind of sat there in stunned silence. It was a lot of information to take in, but he’d followed it fine and didn’t really have any questions. Lizz had explained it as simply and as professionally as she could, he was certain. The fact that she had, spoke to how many times she’d run through the procedure with so many different Omegas over the years.  

Shaking his head, Furihata dropped the empty water bottle in the trash between them and fidgeted more with his clothes. They’d begun to itch and irritate his skin during her explanation. A sure sign his heat wasn’t far behind.

Lizz nodded and sliding the trash drawer shut with her foot, rose to a stand. “Okay, please go change behind the partition now. While you do, I will clean and sanitize the area and instruments. Do you need assistance with changing?”

Furihata gave another quick shake of his head before standing. “No, I think I’m good.”

The attendant eyed him up and down before nodding in return. “Alright, please don’t hesitate to ask for any assistance.”

He nodded again before walking around her to the partition at the back of the room. Like she’d said, there was a small basket for his belongings and a robe waiting for him. Making sure his shivering body didn’t stumble as he undressed, Furihata stripped off his clothes with a sense of sheer relief. Eying the robe apprehensively, he reached out to touch it and…. sighed.

The material of the robe was exceptionally soft, sliding over his skin and sensitive nipples with a soundless swish.

Storing his tennis shoes along with his clothes, wallet, and cellphone in the basket; he straightened and emerged from behind the partition.

Lizz waited patiently on the other side of the room. Her hands once again donned in gloves and held away from her body. The area behind her was completely cleaned off. Not a medical instrument or drinking vessel in sight, and the slight scent of bleach in the air.

“How are you feeling, Dearie? You doing all right?”

Furihata padded over to her and bobbed his head. “Y-yes. I’m alright. But, it’s starting soon and my balance probably won’t last much longer.”

Her eyes narrowed slightly as he spoke. “Alright, let’s get you comfortable on the table before that happens.”

Turning to the center of the room, Furihata walked up to the most intimidating piece of furniture he’d ever beheld and paused. Not sure what to do, he waited for Lizz to join him. Looking the medical table over up close, it seemed even more strange and foreign to him.

The bottom of the table looked to be bolted to the floor below metal compartments holding god only knew what in their depths. A set of handlebars sat screwed in at either side of a face rest. Elongated so he could rest his weight on his forearms and decked out in a sophisticated pair of cushioned restraints. A second pair of similar rests and restraints sat at the back of the table near the wedge. Assumedly for his legs, sporting cushioned stirrups at their ends for his feet.

To his surprise, a small divot was imprinted in the wedged cushion. A small plastic tube-like device took up residence within.

Stepping up to the side facing the entrance door, he waited for Lizz’s instructions.

She came up beside him and reached into the divot with gloved hands, pulling out the attached tube inside. Now that it was out, he could see that a smaller tube, similar or an IV line, was run through the larger tube he’d already seen nestled in the divot.

“I’m going to attach the collection tube to your penis, now. Please undo your robe and remove your arms from the sleeves.”

Undoing the robes belt, Furihata blushed as his already erect penis was revealed.  Between his preheat and the softness of the robe, it hadn’t taken much. He turned his head and shrugged out of the sleeves to let it’s ends whisper across the polished floor.

“Okay, Dearie. I’m going to insert the collection tube into your urethra, then slide the outer tube over your phallus. Are you ready?”

“Y-yes.”

Taking ahold of his member, Lizz deftly inserted the collection tube and slid the outer tube over his sensitive shaft. The flexible rubber ring at the mouth of the outer tube adjusted and settled against his base as his erection grew at the sensation of his member being engulfed. Furihata sighed at the pressure now surrounding his cock. Unsure if the sensation was helping his oncoming state, or making it worse.

“How are you doing, Dearie?”

Furihata laughed nervously. “Hah. Hah. I’m good. Kinda naked and embarrassed. But, I’m good.”

Lizz smiled knowingly before discarding her gloves in another pop-out trash compartment and walking to the other end of the _platter_. “That’s good to hear. I’m going to lower the table so it’ll be easier for you to climb up on.”

Pressing an unseen button, she lowered the table. Sinking it into the floor until it was a few inches below his hips. “Need any help getting on?”

“N-no. I think I got it.” Clamoring up onto the table, he positioned himself as best he could before settling his weight. Careful of settling the tube and his penis in its slot in the wedges’ divot.

Lizz watched his mount closely, holding his robe and covering his bare ass for modesty once he was up on it.

To his surprise the table was exceptionally comfortable. He’d assumed the wedge would make his hips ache, but on the contrary it only lifted them slightly. Minutely lifting and presenting his ass, but not over accentuating it. The foot and arm rest also cushioned his weight, allowing him to shift and redistribute it as he saw fit.

“Still doing okay, Dearie?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good. I’m going to put your restraints on now.”

Furihata nodded and waited patiently as she circled him. Securing all for of the cushioned cuffs and restraints on his limbs. Wiggling his hand, he was once again surprised. The chain was quite long.

“How is that, Dearie? And discomfort? Is anything too tight?”

Furihata shook his head. “Ah-no…. but….”

Lizz bent down to look him in the eye. “What is it?”

“Um, well….”, Furihata lifted his hand and shook the chain. “Isn’t this a bit slack?”

Lizz grinned slyly and chuckled. “Everyone says the same thing. The restraints really only have one purpose. To limit your mobility enough so you can’t A, fiddle with the collection tubes and B, fall off the table. Both could hurt you and that’s what we try to prevent here. Also, if the Alpha decides they don’t wish to continue, you won’t jump him.”

Furihata’s eyes widened. “That’s happened?”

Lizz smiled a bit sadly. “Unfortunately, rape can happen both ways. It’s not just the Omega’s we protect at these events. We monitor the safety of _both_ participants.”

Shrugging she continued. “Anyway, the restraints are restrictive enough you can’t remove the tube from its’ slot, but slack enough that you won’t get abrasions when your body is shifted or if you need to press this.”

She pointed to a pair of buttons directly below the open face of the head rest on the table. “This top blue one, is a call light. It will alert me that you need something. I will communicate with you over the intercom system when it lights up and help with whatever I can. This red one,” she pointed to the red one beside the blue one. “Is an all stop button. Now matter what is happening or for whatever reason. You can press this button, and everything will stop. **_Period_**.”

She looked into his eyes so she knew he understood.

He did.

Straightening, she said, “Alrighty. Are you comfortable? Is there anything else I can do for you before we wait?”

Furihata shifted his weight around slightly before shaking his head and settling back against the soft cushiness of the table’s surface. “N-no. I think I’m good here.”

He didn’t see it, but he could feel Lizz nodding her head. “Okie-Doki. I’ll give you some privacy.”

Her footsteps echoed across the polished floor as she walked to her office and closed the door behind her.

Furihata was just about to settle in, when a whirring sound went off above him. Looking up, he watched as the camera’s in the ceiling all turned as one to point directly at _him_.

A moment later, Lizz’s voice sounded over the intercom. “Alright, Furihata-kun. I’m safely sequestered at my surveillance and control grid. Remember if you need anything, to call me with the blue button. The collection table has a vital reading function. And I can see from here, your heat is going to hit you any second now. Like I said, this one’s going to be pretty intense, so just try not to fight it and relax.”

The comm. system clicked off and Furihata sighed in relief. Dropping his head back down into the face cushion, he willed himself to relax and not fidget under the robe draped over his exposed ass.

A small pool already soaking the material over his core.

 

 

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Challenged here! Hope you all liked the first chapter! If you did, please remember to leave a comment for us! They really go a long way to fueling my updates! (^^)  
> *I’ll say it right now, using a catheter to collect semen isn’t really a thing. I needed a device that would both collect semen and act as a penis stabilizer/cock ring/dick pump. I couldn’t find an actual device that does this, so it ended up being a catheter run through a dick pump with an adjustable ring situated at the base of the penis. *shrugs* Please, ignore the blatant disregard for correct use of medical equipment and just roll with the fantasy.


	3. Chapter #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys! Challenged here! Chapter #2, Akashi’s POV. So, yah. This chapter wasn’t quite as long as the first one, but don’t worry. I have a feeling the next one is gonna be a biggen. Plus, you guys got the first two chapters in one go, so you can’t complain too much. Enjoy!

 

*******

Akashi Seijuuro’s eyes scowled behind closed lids. Intent on ignoring the other Alpha’s in the room around him. Their loud and obnoxious jeering bestowing idiocy with a sound to label it. All excited and stupid off the scent of the Omega’s previously taking up residence in the waiting room.

While the other Alpha’s shifted around the room with eager energy, Akashi simply leaned against the far wall. In contemplation, rather than absurdity.

And in his calm facade swam a new emotion wholly unfamiliar to the young man.

It was…. uncertainty.

While the others gave in to their hormones, Akashi pondered his predicament. Using the solid stone wall behind him as a pillar to hold up his focus.

At twenty-one, this was his sixth time attending one of these events. With a record of _five_ unsuccessful attendances. Most would see that tally as a failure, but not Akashi. If it was any other Alpha, such a record would be the result of having weak pheromones. Too weak to match any Omega and go into rut.

But Akashi was not weak.

**_He was absolute._ **

So much so, no Omega could match him.

No Omega _had_.

And as such, his father had given him an ultimatum. If he did not find a bond partner at this event, one would be arranged for him.

The very _idea_ of someone, even his own father, dominating him in such an important life choice made him _seethe_. Because for once, his victory was not assured. There was no guarantee he would find his Omega here. And if he didn’t, then there was little chance he would find a suitable partner on his own outside the events either.

But, there was no way he would allow his father to choose for him. The man would doubtless choose someone just like himself. They would have to be to match Akashi. And if not, then someone under his thumb.

So, no. His father selecting his bond partner was the _last_ thing Akashi desired.

His partner would _not_ be someone of his fathers’ choosing, they would be **_his_**.

_They will be like my mother._

A small smile over-rid the scowl on his face at the memory of the Omega who gave him life. He remembered her soft touch and comforting gazes. His only respite in a sea of expectations and responsibility.

His lost childhood.

Now that she was gone, his bonding partner was his last chance at finding someone to help soothe the monster lurking inside. To keep the crazy born of his strained psyche at bay.

It wasn’t losing that Akashi feared.

**It was winning.**

Of placing first among the Alpha’s and subsequently not matching any Omega here.

_Or anywhere._

Akashi uncrossed his arms and rolled his shoulders before placing his palms back against the cement wall. A sigh passing his lips as he lolled his head back against the cool surface.

As he did, his ears picked up a rather unbecoming conversation between two of the rooms’ occupants. He opened his eyes to watch them as they conversed. His brow diving down in his disgust. They balanced on their haunches close to the ground in the corner closest to the waiting room door. Heads close together in conspiratory confidence.

_If you don’t want to be heard, then don’t stage whisper for the room to listen._

Oblivious to the room around them, they continued their _private_ discussion. “Dude! You’ll never guess what my cousin told me. But you have to keep it a secret alright?! She works in registration and if anyone knew she told me this, then she might lose her job.”

“Ah, no man. My lips are sealed. So, what did she tell you? Do we have a super slutty Omega this time around or something? Which room are they in? I’ll definitely give them what they need.”

Akashi could smell a pitiful puff of arousal emanate from the Alpha and rolled his eyes. He highly doubted the meathead even possessed a knot, let alone the stamina to keep up with such an Omega.

“Nah, man the opposite. She said we’ve got an _old maid_. There’s an Omega here that’s _twenty-seven_! Twenty-eight next month!”

Akashi stilled at this. While it was not unusual for someone to reach twenty or so before settling down, it was _unheard_ _of_ for an Omega to age out of the Claiming program. Akashi, an Alpha at twenty-one and un-paired was in the minority, but an _Omega_? It just didn’t happen. In fact, it was highly frowned upon. If the Omega hadn’t been asked to pair yet, then he or she would be considered bad stock.

_They must feel sorry for them if they let this person register._

“Dude! That’s disgusting! I hope they’ll tell us which door they’re in. I’ll need to cover my nose. To be that old and single, that Omega must be _rank!”_

“I don’t know man. She wouldn’t tell me which room, but she _did_ tell me the senior medical attendant is supervising them. Someone named, Lizz. I don’t know anything else.”

Before the conversation could be continued, the waiting room door opened, and a large Security Alpha entered the room carrying a clip-board.

“Alright, Horn-Balls. Everyone line-up and we’ll go through the procedure.”

As Alpha’s began lining up in front of the Security Alpha, Akashi included, he made a mental note to inform the facility board of the registration staff member’s indiscretion. Confidentiality in these matters was imperative and must be taken seriously.  

_I’ll deal with it later. Right now, I need to focus on the Omegas participating._

_I need to find someone_.

**_And if you can’t?_** His other half asked. **_What will you do then? When we have lost?_**

_Then we will deal with it if it comes to that. We are the absolute. We_ **will** _be victorious. One way or another._

His other half gave out a sharp chuckle of agreement but said no more.

As the last Alphas finished lining up, the Head Security Alpha walked past every young Alpha present and stared them down. Inspecting them and establishing dominance. Making sure each one submitted before moving on to the next. When he got to Akashi, his eyes narrowed. They’d done this before and it played out exactly how it had the last five times. Akashi tilted his head in submission but refused to avert his eyes. Giving a show of submission, without actually doing so.

The Older Alpha’s eyes narrowed further, but he moved on to the next Alpha in line. He knew that was all Akashi would give him.

He was the only one who knew the _real_ reason Akashi had never made it past the numbered corridor.

Once he’d finished inspecting the Alpha’s, he marched back to his original spot near the middle.

“Alright. My name’s Hisegawa Clarke. I’m the Alpha in charge here. We have some first-timers today, so I’ll go over the procedure-!”

“Ah, _come on_ man!”

All heads turned to look at an Alpha towards the end of the line. The end closest to the door. Akashi lifted a brow as he recognized the young Alpha. His father was one of the Akashi Corporate shareholders.

“Why do you have to go over that shit? It’s just fucking, what’s there to talk about?! Stop wasting my time with this bullshit and let’s get to rutting some slutty Omegas!”

A few of the other Alpha’s laughed, but most stood silent with sly knowing grins on their faces. They knew what would happen next.

The older Alpha narrowed his eyes on his clipboard as he walked over to the belligerent dip-shit. His eyes finding and matching the number on his issued shirt, he stared him down.

“Ayumu Arata, is it? I see you’re one of our first timers.”

Ayumu crossed his arms and sneered up at the Head of Security. “Yah. What of it?”

Hisegawa smiled tightly down at the younger Alpha. “Let me educate you on one of our rules here.”

He raised two fingers over his shoulder and flagged down the other Security Alpha’s in the doorway. Three stepped forward and quickly restrained the snarling Ayumu.

“Hey! What are you doing?! Get off me!!!”

“You see, Ayumu-kun. When you are here, _I_ am in charge. If I decide you can’t participate, then you don’t. It’s that simple.”

He nodded to the three Security personnel and they dragged him out. “You can’t do this! Do you know who my father is?!?! Your boss is going to hear about this!”

“I _am_ the boss, pup. And I know I’ll hear about it. I can smell your shit from here. Too bad daddy isn’t here to wipe your ass for you.”

The room let out a low hum of chuckles to accompany Ayumu’s outraged screams. Akashi just shook his head at the disgraceful show. A _real_ Alpha would take care of his own problems.

“Let that be a lesson to the rest of you.” Akashi turned his eyes toward the Head Alpha. “If at any time I or any of my team members feels that your behavior is disrespectful, dangerous, or careless, you will be escorted out and will not participate in this event. Is that clear?”

A chorus of affirmative replies met his question.

“Alright. Let’s try this again. When we are done here, you will be escorted into the Number Bay. You will be taken to each numbered door and a vent system will open to allow the scent of each Omega inside to circulate in the corridor. Once you have smelled the pheromones of each Omega, one of two things will happen. You will either go into rut, or you won’t. If you do not, then back off from the door and wait until we move on to the next one. If you do, then you and any other Alphas in rut will assert your dominance. Basically, whoever has the strongest pheromones will halt the ruts of the rest. Once an Alpha is decided, they will be allowed into the Claiming room. Inside, the initial intercourse will take place under the supervision of the room’s attendant.”

He paused for a moment before continuing. “Again. If at any time any of the staff here feels you or the Omega are in any danger or are being careless with your partner, all activity will stop, and you will be restrained. No exceptions.”

He turned to look each of them in the eye then. Making sure they understood how serious he was. “Is there anything you don’t understand or wish me to repeat from that?”

A communal “no” echoed in the room.

Hisegawa nodded once before motioning to the door.  “Then let’s not keep your partners waiting.”

The line filed out and into the hallway just past the waiting room. They walked on and directly through the open door at it’s end and into the corridor beyond. Akashi held back at the rear of the group. Silently avoiding the cluster-fuck of over eager imbeciles directly in front of the first door. As they did, three cameras mounted above the door swiveled to take in the rowdy group.

The Security personnel deftly surrounded the group and their leader took up command at the door. “That’s enough. Everyone back off and stop crowding the door.”

It took a minute, but finally they settled down and Clarke spoke into his walkie. “Number One, this is Hisegawa. Are we ready on your end?”

There was a momentary pause before a feminine voice answered. “This is Number One. We’re ready on this end. How about you?”

Hisegawa looked around and waited for each of his officers to give a nod before answering. “We’re all set here, start fumigation on your mark.”

“Affirmative. Starting fumigation process in three…. two……one…-!”

As the countdown reached zero, twin vents opened in the ceiling directly above them and the scent of Omega permeated the room.

Immediately three Alpha’s let out low growls and their scent got darker; heavier.

Akashi was not one of them. As usual, the Omega’s scent had little effect on him. It was weak, tasteless. Not enough to match him.

Akashi moved to the very back of the crowd and for the second time took up a position leaning against the wall. Waiting silently, if impatiently for them to move on to the next door.

A female Alpha was chosen as the winner shortly after and as the door was opened for her, the rest moved on to the next door. Akashi taking up his position against the wall at each new stop.

Over and over again, the process was repeated.

Over and over again, Akashi felt nothing.

As they passed each door, the numbers painted on their fronts steadily increased. While, the number of Alpha’s gathered outside decreased to match.

As did Akashi’s options.

They were now at door number fifteen. Halfway through and not even a hint of scent registered to Akashi. And once again, doubt began to creep into his unwavering certainty.

_Maybe there is no one for me. Perhaps this strength doesn’t make me the absolute. It just makes me defective._

**Do not mistake power for weakness. We are the superior Alpha. The evolutionary pinnacle of our gender. Our family bred our bloodlines to make it so.**

_Superior evolution has little meaning if we cannot pass it on._

Akashi took a barely perceivable breath and steadied his shoulders where they pressed against the wall.

_I am my own master. Only_ **I** _will preside over my life’s course._

_There are fifteen more doors left._ He reminded himself. _That’s fifteen more chances to find my Omega._

Down the row of doors, the group made their way. And at each door, Akashi breathed in great gulps of pheromones. Sharp eyes hiding his misgivings behind a placid mask. _Willing_ even a bare trace of Omega to set him off.

Further and further down the corridor the group traveled. Slowly and surely counting down on Akashi’s nerves.

Sixteen….

Seventeen….

Eighteen….

Nineteen….

The group stopped before the door numbered twenty, and the guards around them stood straighter. Their eyes took on a sharp edge they had not previously held.

Akashi took notice and refrained from reclining against the back wall. Something was different about this door.

**Or maybe it’s the Omega inside.** His other half offered, a dark edge of glee in his shadowed whisper.

The other participants didn’t note the way the mated Security Alpha’s drew in closer around the group. How they shifted from foot to foot. Constantly either scanning the group or darting their eyes toward their leader. Ready to move at a split-second’s notice should someone go berserk.

 Akashi trained his eyes on the numbered door as the Head Security Alpha moved to it’s side and spoke down into the walkie at his shoulder. “Number Twenty. This is Hisegawa. Is the situation inside contained?”

Akashi frowned at this.  

_Contained? What kind of Omega_ _has to be_ **contained** _?!?!_

The attendant on the other end didn’t answer. Silence buzzed across the communications device for a long minute, the moments ticking by on static seconds.

By this time, the other Alpha participants had taken notice of the groups’ unrest. All eyes were on Hisegawa as he once again talked into the walkie; his voice hard with command and worry.

“……Lizz? Is the situation contained?”

Akashi’s eyes widened in recognition. _Lizz…._

His head whipped to the red numbers adorning the cold metal surface before them. If Lizz was the attendant, then the Omega inside was the one about to age out of participation eligibility.

_It’s unheard of for an Omega to reach that age without being claimed…… Unless-?!_

Akashi’s hands fisted at his sides, his nails biting into the flesh of his palms. The only thing centering him in that moment as a small sliver of hope burrowed its way into his chest. Staring down the hated barrier blocking the scent that would surely provide answers, a single thought flashed over his mind.

_Are we the same?_

His gaze traveled down from the markings decorating the door and met that of the Head Security Alpha. Hisegawa’s eyes narrowed when they met his and Akashi didn’t let him look away.

Keeping his look steady, the Head Alpha spoke once again into his walkie. “Lizz, I need a status report. **Now.** ”

A moment passed, and an unfamiliar voice broke through the tense atmosphere of the room.

“Initiating Fumigation now.”

Hisegawa broke eye contact with Akashi and wretched his walkie off the velcro attaching it to his shoulder. “Lizz! Wait! What about-!”

The twin vents above the door opened and for a split second a collective gasp ushered in the chaos to instantly erupt in the corridor.

Saying a wave of scent washed over them would completely fail to describe the precision with which the pheromones engulfed all those gathered.

With the first intake of breath, Akashi knew this Omega was **his**.

Dual nostrils flared wide and lungs filled with an essence that over-rid all his other senses. The vacuum seal on his body ripped wipe open and the pleasant odor crashed its way down and throughout his individual cells. Divesting them of their protective coverings and merging them with the aroma begging to be taken.

To be **dominated**.

The perfume slithered past his teeth, dragging down his canines in their sockets and branded itself on the back of his tongue. The heat resting there minor in comparison to the retched inferno now cascading down his body with each beat of breath inhaled. Feeding the flames blazing through him to the tempo of his racing heart.

His body shivered in the fever of it. His muscles strung out on the aroma assaulting the room at large. Sweat trickled a ticklish track down his back. Still more beads ran down to settle in his palms as another type of liquid surged to the end of his erect cock.

The elastic waistband of his issued sweatpants bit into his hips as his engorged member pushed and stretched the material farther and farther to accommodate his erection. A large dark spot seeped through the fabric at it’s end; a firm indicator of his readiness to claim the Omega.

His hips hitched a little at the added pressure and weight of his rigid dick. A small inconvenience in comparison to the sting in his left eye.

Akashi’s lips parted on a thin smile and a low growl rumbled forth. A mere hum to the utter pandemonium of the lesser Alphas. A bare whisper to the one word drowning out all else as it tore through his mind.

As it melded with his other half.

_Mine. Mine._ **Mine. Mine. _MINE!_**

Guards scrambled to corral the other Alpha participants as the feral mob fought and snapped to breach the door.

Akashi stepped through them with purpose. A single goal in his mind. His victory clearly in sight.

He felt his body pour out his own redolence of domination and paid no heed as guard and participant alike, dropped to their knees in the wake of his superiority. Weak whines puffing out of them as knees met concrete and their ruts dissipated.

Or their legs simply crumbled under his vicious influence.

He passed them all but a single guard.

Only one obstacle remained between him and his conquest.

He leveled his eyes on Hisegawa and raised an impressed eyebrow. The man was still standing. If barely.

Though mated Alpha’s were naturally stronger and more stable than their un-mated counterparts, it did little good for the leader of the facilities’ security in this case. The older Alpha only just managed to hold his ground in the destructive presence of Akashi’s preeminence.

His hand shaking and eyes tearing, he raised long digits clasping the walkie to his face.

“L-Lizz. Vent out the room.”

A second later. “No, Clarke. Let him through.”

Eyes expanded in utter disbelief and the Alpha stammered slightly. “Wh-what are you doing?!?! Vent out this corridor, **RIGHT NOW!!!!”**

Akashi frowned and let out a rumbled growl at the older man. A brutal threat should he be opposed.

Hisegawa grit his teeth and glared right back at him. Raising Akashi’s hackles, though his face remained a complete mask of pointed intent. Although the Omega’s essence had seeped into his very pores, it did not detract from his complete control.

He was the Alpha. He was the absolute. And he **would** have his Omega.

A shaken and brittle voice spoke through the walkie, then. Interrupting the Alpha’s futile attempt at impeding Akashi’s progress.

“No, Clarke. Listen to me! You **NEED** to let him in. You don’t understand what’s-!”

She didn’t finish. There was no need to. Because, in the space between her words, a single sound rang out through the vents and stopped Akashi’s heart mid-beat.

The clear, crisp sound of a high-pitched wail pierced through the air separating them and linked Akashi to it’s source forever.

**_A Mating Call._ **

Akashi’s eyes watered in astonishment and his heart surged with wonder at the sound. At the sweetest song to grace his soul.

_I’ve found you. You are mine. **My mate**._

He closed his eyes briefly as the notes drifting through the vents washed over him. Flaming the scintillating blaze still eating away at his veil of civility.

Akashi stepped up to the older Alpha, and placing his hand on Hisegawa’s shoulder, he uttered a single word in command.

**“Bow.”**

Astonished eyes looked up at Akashi in disbelief as the cold floor suddenly rushed to meet him. His legs slammed down under his weight and his clouded head hung back to stare as the young Alpha stepped past him and to the door.

Akashi looked up at the surveillance cameras and waited.

They opened before him and as the calls of his mate echoed throughout the facility, Akashi Seijuuro strode forward to claim his victory.

 

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenged here! I’ve already started on the next chapter, but I’m not sure when it will get done and when we will post it. I have a lot of double shifts at work coming up, but I will try and get stuff out as soon as possible. Anyway, if you like what’s happening so far, or you have questions, please let us know in the comments section! Seriously, you have no idea how much you guys commenting goes towards my motivation. Until next time! (^^)


	4. Chapter #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Challenged here! Alright, two things. 
> 
> 1\. HOLY COW YOU GUYS! The response and feedback we got for this fic is AMAZING! We feel so loved and humbled. Thank you! (^^)
> 
> 2\. We know we promised you all some smutty smut smut. And we fully intend to give you the smutty smut smut. The smuttiest of smut. It just…didn’t happen this chapter. I started writing this chapter, and it got to just over 4k words once I was done with half of what we originally planned to include in this update. And since this bit was done and my schedule at work is gonna get pretty ridiculous for a while starting tomorrow, we wanted to get you what I had. Because we appreciate you and want to show our love. 
> 
> So! Without further ado, please read and enjoy! (^^)

*******

_Wha….what is this?_

If it wasn’t for the distinct lack of charred bacon smell, Furihata would’ve thought he was burning alive.  The flames of his arousal reducing his oversensitive body to a mass of needy agony. His shivering skin drenched in his sweat and slick, doing nothing to bank the heat.

To put out the burn assaulting his very sense of self.

The once soft and luxurious robe still covered his back and rear, but it clung to his wet flesh and caught on the crying ring of his anus. Where once it brought comfort, now only served as an irritant and mop to his bodily fluids.

His limbs cracked stiffly as he shifted in a futile attempt to relieve some of the pressure weighing down his swollen balls and clasping his weeping cock.

Furihata **hated** his restraints. Just knew if they weren’t there, then this pain could be alleviated. That his hands would surely find a way to his dripping dick and stroke until the cum stretching his sack could be released.

Or perhaps they’d trek down his flooded crack to fill the emptiness gaping there.

As it was, he could transfer his weight around the collection table.

**But he** **could not move.**

He could do nothing but whither atop his wedged cage, while his hips rutted futilely into the cushions’ divot. His limited movements unsuccessful in relieving the pulse blazing across the veins of his engorged erection with each labored breath.

_Something’s wrong……this isn’t right._

The cushy plastic of the face rest protested as Furihata pealed his sweaty face off and craned his neck to look around the room. But no relief was in sight.

_I need it…..Alpha….._

He’d had heats before. But this was not a heat.

This was hell. Pure and simple.

And that scared the ever-loving shit out of him. To not only feel so out of control in his own body, but to know that this was not normal. To know that something was wrong.

And to have utterly no clue what that something was.

_This isn’t okay.  I’m not safe like this._

A brief image of his body dried up and left out on the table like an old corn husk flitted through his hormone addled brain. Evaporated of all reason.

_It hurts so bad. Alpha where are you? I’m going to die._

His panicked search stopped abruptly when the notes of a familiar voice crackled through the overhead speaker. “Sweetie. Your vitals are telling me something is upsetting you. I need you to use the blue button and tell me what’s going on.”

_The blue button._

Furihata swiveled his head down and peered through the open face of the head rest. Below it were two buttons. One red and one blue. Two options. His choice if he wanted this to stop or continue.

_I can’t stop. I don’t want to stop. I want to be happy._

Upon seeing them, his fear died a little. Even as the inferno still burning him alive crawled higher up the walls of his sanity. The voice reminded him that he wasn’t by himself. That someone was watching him. And that, more than anything settled the staccato of his heart.

_Lizz. She’s here. She can help me._

Because for once, Furihata did not have to endure his heat alone. He did not have to curl up behind a locked door and pray it was strong enough to keep out any passing Alphas who caught his scent.  

It didn’t matter that Lizz saw him like this. That she would soon see him be bred to within an inch of his life by some random stranger.

Lizz was here. She was with him.

And she would keep him safe.

Furihata slumped into the face-rest below him and reaching down toward his options, chose blue.

 

 

*******

Elizabeth “Lizz” Hisegawa let the door to her office fall shut behind her. Standing just inside, she sighed and allowed herself just a bare moment to calm and reset herself.

It didn’t matter how long or how often she did this job. The stress never went away. It never fully disappeared, but with time and experience it _did_ get easier to handle. And that experience was telling her the Omega’s heat and subsequently the meeting she was about to oversee wasn’t going to happen smoothly.

She hadn’t lied when she’d told her charge there were both good and bad things in his situation. While the steroids given to induce an Omega’s heat were already naturally occurring in their body, having the heat happen without them was still preferable. Unfortunately, an Omega’s natural heat cycle didn’t always coincide with scheduled meetings.

The sad fact of the matter was, like almost any profession in healthcare, Meeting Facilities were regularly understaffed. Meaning, they could only hold events at certain times and for a certain amount of people. Regulations required _at least_ one Medical Attendant to supervise an Omega and the meeting itself and another two Alpha Security Personnel to oversee any Alpha participants. There were a limited number of slots at each Event and they could only be held on certain days were staff was available.

In short, anyone participating was put on a waiting list. And if you didn’t show up on your scheduled day, well…sucks to be you.

So, an Omega’s heat occurring naturally to coincide with their appointment didn’t regularly happen. If it did, it was a lucky coincidence. But that’s not what Lizz was worried about.

If a heat is induced, it’s brought on in a very short period of time. There’s no build-up. However, in a natural heat, the opposite occurs. In the weeks leading up to an Omega’s heat, their body will change drastically in preparation. Everything will be geared toward the single goal of attracting and securing a mate for reproduction.

When she’d interviewed Furihata, he’d told her he’d _never_ been serviced by an Alpha. While it wasn’t the safest way to go about it, many unbonded people still spent their heats in their homes, with their partner, unsupervised. She’d expected Furihata to have done the same, but that wasn’t the case.

And because it was both his first time _and_ his natural heat…it was going to be rough.

The longer an Omega goes without being serviced, the more intense a heat will be. His body will be desperate in its quest for a mate and offspring.

_He will probably feel like he’s dying._

She wasn’t nervous about dealing with this situation. Although she’d never attended to this particular combo before, she had the confidence and knowledge to handle it.

But there wasn’t a lot she could do to make this easier for her charge, and _that_ put her on edge.

Game face firmly set, she walked over to her desk before dropping down into her chair and peering intently at the array of monitors before her. Maneuvering her toggle switch, she repositioned them to focus in on her subject. Most held watch over her Omega attendee while still more kept a visual of the Number Bay and even another kept focus on the Alpha’s in the waiting room. An I-pad resting to her left connected to the Collection Table and showcased his vitals.

Seeing him right where she left him and taking a glance at the I-pad, Lizz placed her headset over her blonde strands and pressed the button connecting to the speakers in the Claiming Room.

“Alright, Furihata-kun. I’m safely sequestered at my surveillance and control grid. Remember, if you need anything, to call me with the blue button. The Collection Table has a vital reading function. And I can see from here, your heat is going to hit you any second now. Like I said, this one’s going to be pretty intense, so just try not to fight it and relax.”

Taking her finger off the button, Lizz watched the young man on screen slump down and make himself comfortable. Taking in each picture before her, she studied and zoomed in on several images. Making sure she didn’t forget something or leave anything where it shouldn’t be. Focusing on a particular view-point, she realized Furihata had already started to soak through his robe.

The garment was already drenched, and he was only in pre-heat. Meaning his body was taking no chances an Alpha couldn’t enter him.

_So much for a calm before the storm._

Tapping another button on her motherboard, Lizz switched to a private radio channel. The head of Alpha Security on the other side.

“Number Twenty to Security Leader.”

A second later, her mate Clarke responded; his garbled, yet familiar voice settled her nerves slightly.

“This is Security Leader. Go ahead Number Twenty.”

“I have an older Omega with no prior services about to enter a natural heat. His condition is stable, and I have no reason to halt a meeting at present. However, the situation may need to be contained once he fully goes into heat.”

As she conveyed the last part of the message, a small ping from the I-pad alerted her her charge had officially entered his heat.

“Correction. He’s just now gone into heat.”

There was a small pause on the other end.

“Alright. You’re the last one to call in. Everyone else is ready. All the Alpha participants have checked in and are assembled in the waiting room. We’ll head over, gather them, and start. I’ll check in with you once we get to your door.”

Nodding her head for no one to see, Lizz confirmed her understanding and got off the channel. A minute later, a message on the communal channel alerted all personnel the event had started.

Focusing back on her screens, Lizz watched her charge intently. His temperature had spiked once his heat came on. This was normal, but no less uncomfortable. As expected, he was having issue with the restraints. Tugging and shifting to try and get at his groin. Minutely thrusting his hips forward in an attempt to fuck himself in the cushions’ divot.

Lizz sighed. _I warned him._

Sweeping her eyes over the different screens, she watched her mate have it out with one of the Alpha participants. Snorting as she watched three of the staff drag him out, a sense of wonder flowed through her.

And pride for her man. Because, well, he deserved it.

She shook her head as she recalled some of the stupidity and disrespect some of the participants, both Omega and Alpha, she’d witnessed over the years.

_And some conservative groups are still trying to shut down these events._

Lizz simultaneously rolled her eyes and shuddered at the thought. Her mind picturing how the idiot brat they’d just removed would treat his Omega partner.

Letting out another breath through her nose, the attendant returned her focus back to Furihata and the screens. Taking in his vitals, Lizz sat up straighter in surprise.

His levels were so high. _Too high._

This wasn’t a normal heat. Not even a natural one. Something was wrong.

Zooming in with the cameras, she focused in on Furihata. His face was red, and he was breathing far too heavy. Moisture dampening his usual mousy brown hair to a near black sheen. Tears and sweat pooled over his skin and under him on the table. So much so, she couldn’t tell the difference between the two.

It was just…wet.

Furihata’s hands got more frantic; searching. Her mind set, Lizz pressed down on the button connecting her to the room. Trying to figure what was happening on her own wasn’t going to fix anything soon. Asking him directly was the quickest way to try and help him.

“Sweetie. Your vitals are telling me something is upsetting you. I need you to use the blue button and tell me what’s going on.”

The light turned on behind his eyes and Lizz chuckled warily slightly despite the situation. _Poor thing is so out of it, he completely forgot about the buttons._

Another worry to add to her growing list of concerns.

_“Li-Lizz….”_

Her hackles rose at the reedy sound of his voice. It didn’t sound normal. It sounded…dried out.

“Yes, Furihata-kun. What is upsetting you.”

_“I-it hurts. It’s so hot.”_

He waved one hand at his side; jangling the cuffs connected chain.

_“I don’t like these. I want them off. Please take them off.”_

Lizz sighed and pinched her nose. This wasn’t telling her what was wrong.

“I’m sorry, Dearie. I can’t do anything about the heat or the restraints. If I take the restraints off now, you’ll only mess with the equipment and regret it later.”

Her eyes darted to the screen showing the Number Bay. Taking note, the group of Alphas and security were now standing before the number ten door.

“The Alpha’s are almost here, Sweetie. Just wait a little longer. They’ll be here shortly.”

But should she let one in? Something was off about this and if it was any other Omega, Lizz would have probably already put a stop to everything.

But this wasn’t a normal event. Not for this Omega. Normally, she would only have to weigh the potential harm of having the Omega wait even longer to be serviced, but that wasn’t the only problem here.

This was his last shot and Lizz knew it. His birthday was next month, and even if there wasn’t the six-month law about attending, there was no way he’d be bumped up the waiting list in time.

If he didn’t find someone at the end of his heat, it was unlikely he would ever find a suitable partner. The criteria for being eligible wasn’t that strict.

Don’t be a criminal felon and don’t be mentally disabled to the point of retardation. That’s it.

_Although I suppose I should add the aged-out rule as well. It certainly applies here._

Bottom line, she didn’t want to put a stop to this unless it was absolutely necessary.

And if she could figure out exactly what was going on, she might not have to.

Biting her lip, she tried again. “I know your body is needing an Alpha, but is there anything else it wants? Is there something I can get you? Anything you’re craving?”

Furihata let out a small cry and pressed the blue button once more.

_“W-water…”_

Lizz let out a frustrated sigh and stood. He’d downed at least two-thousand CCs of liquid during the interview; as well as whatever else he’d drunk before arriving. He hadn’t needed to use the restroom either. If his body was burning through liquids to the point he was thirsty, she might not have a choice but to halt everything for his safety.

Quickly washing her hands and gloving up, she used a paper towel to open her small fridge and reached in to grab a small bottled water.

_Nothing in this room is telling me what’s wrong. I’ll have to examine him in person, then make a decision._

Using the same paper towel, Lizz opened the door to the adjacent room.

And dropped.

The wave of pheromones hit Lizz like a literal tsunami. Crashing down and pinning her in her moment of shock. The pungent perfume unique only to unclaimed Omegas forced its way down her throat and choked everything else from her lungs. Drowning her in its dense composition.

It was a desperate aroma. A _begging_ plea. And Lizz had never experienced anything like it. She was mated and an Omega herself. This shouldn’t be affecting her like this. Yes, she could always smell the heat of her attendant, but it was always more of a passing breeze. Like the smell of dinner cooking on the other side of the house.

_A heat shouldn’t smell like this to me. It was too strong. Too layered. Too……-!_

 And then it hit her. The reason this heat was different. Why she was so affected by the smell.

_This stupid little shit._

Dragging herself to her feet, she ignored the bottled water and left it where it had rolled under the medical cabinet. The paper towel completely forgotten next to the open door. Refusing to pick up her feet and risk falling, she instead slid each foot in front of the other until she reached his side.

“Furihata.”

Scared, pained eyes turned up to look at her and some of her anger dissipated at the sight. She didn’t want to imagine what this must feel like to him.

“How long were you on suppressants?”

There was a reason the drugs weren’t sold without a prescription. They worked by halting or _pausing_ an Omega’s heat cycle. They didn’t stop the heat. _They compounded it._ But, this wasn’t why they were regulated so strictly. They were dangerous, because once an Omega went off their suppressants, their next heat would be the accumulation of each and every heat they would have gone through in their natural cycle. And it wouldn’t stop unless the Omega was serviced by an equally potent Alpha, or enough inhibitors were on hand to bring them out of it.

Evidently her charge had managed to get his hands on some and was now paying the price for it.

Furihata’s eyes widened slightly; clearly surprised she’d figured it out. He averted his eyes before returning her gaze shakily.

“S-six years.”

And like that, the attendant’s heart stilled in her chest. This was so much worse than she’d imagined. Six years. Two heats per year. The young man before her was feeling the pressure of twelve compounded heats combined with the factors already in play.

She didn’t have a choice then.

She couldn’t stop his heat herself. All other worries and complications ceased to matter in light of this new information. The clinic didn’t have enough or even the kind inhibitors needed to stabilize his impossible condition. And with his vitals spiking at such an alarming rate, he could expire before arriving at a facility that could.

Her only option was to let an Alpha in and complete the meeting. Only then would he be brought down enough to be safe.

Resolve set, Lizz clenched her jaw against the agitated fumes coming off the Omega and marched back to her office. As she made her way back across the room, her headset relayed a message from her mate.

“Number Twenty. This is Hisegawa. Is the situation inside contained?”

Lizz slammed the door behind her and stumbled to her desk; flipping the switch to activate the vents above the conjoined bathrooms’ door. As her breath returned to her lungs, another thought entered her mind.

_What if there aren’t any Alpha’s with the pheromone caliber needed to get the job done?_

“……Lizz? Is the situation contained?”

Pheromones like the ones Furihata was pumping out would no doubt send all the Alpha’s not already occupied into rut. But would any of them be able to match him?

Eyes slitted with worry, she turned toward the screens. Ignoring the voice coming through the headset, she zoomed in and searched for a particular Alpha participant among their group. They were outside the door now. The number twenty looming up before them in foreboding red paint. The same shade as the hair atop the head she sagged in relief to see.

Standing near the back and holding up the cement pillar with his imperial countenance, was _the Young Emperor._

Akashi Seijuuro.

Every workplace or establishment had _that one_ customer or patron every employee knew. Infamous for one reason or another.

He was theirs.

Like clockwork, he’d participated in every event he could at their clinic since he’d reached maturity.

And just as systematically, his body had failed to go into rut. He hadn’t just been unable to find a suitable partner, he hadn’t even had the chance to get that far.

His bloodwork had always checked out and come back normal prior to every event. In fact, his levels had been so healthy and strong, they’d been above average.

No, his problem wasn’t his lack of power.

It was a lack of prospective Omegas.

_Well congratulations Little Red. I think you’ve finally lucked out on this one._

“Lizz, I need a status report. **Now**.”

Stealing herself for the frenzy about to explode outside, Lizz finally answered.

“Initiating Fumigation now.”

“Lizz! Wait! What about-!”

She flipped the switch.

The result was instant. Every Alpha participant and Security member was immediately effected by the pheromones drifting out to the Number bay. Irrupting into a state of uncontrollable competition. The participants against each other. The personnel against the participants.

And thankfully, this number included Akashi.

Lizz sat back in a state of awe and watched as he remained calm in spite of the pandemonium around him. Though the sharp draw-back of his lips over his dropped canines revealed his true state. Mouthing a silent growl from the other end of the screen and stalked through the rest towards the door.

One by one, each participant and guard alike, dropped before him in the wake of his superiority. Cutting them down like the obstacles they were, until only one was left.

Lizz didn’t know whether to be annoyed or proud her mate was still standing. Granted, he was having trouble, but he wasn’t down. And as much as she loved seeing her man being all macho, he was in the way.

To her consternation, he lifted his walkie to his mouth.

“L-Lizz. Vent out the room.”

Lizz frowned and rolled her eyes. _This dumbass._

“No, Clarke. Let him through.”

If the situation wasn’t so serious, she’d have laughed at the face he was making.

“Wh-what are you doing?!?! Vent out this corridor, **RIGHT NOW!!!!** ”

Lizz growled in frustration. Furihata had become frantic once the vents had opened. He wasn’t hurting himself, but his vitals had risen even higher once he’d picked up on the Alphas and their proximity.

He needed to be serviced.

**Now**.

_Dammit, Clarke!_

“No, Clarke. Listen to me! You **NEED** to let him in. You don’t understand what’s-!”

She never finished.

She couldn’t.

Too amazed it had actually happened. Far too stunned at the sound that shot through the vents. A song that could relay only one message.

And a rare phenomenon she’d experience herself, but only in her own personal life; never in her professional career.

**A Mating Call.**

A long, hard breath involuntarily knocked the wind right out of her and she deflated in her seat.

_Holy shit._

This changed everything.

But before she could finish her line of thought, her attention was drawn back the screens before her.

To the participant squaring off with her mate.

She had not been the only one to hear the call. And with the realization his mate was on the other side of the door, the _Young Emperor’s_ patience fled.

She could do nothing as the young Alpha brought Clarke to his knees and stepped past him as if he held no meaning.

She could do nothing, but open the door.

 

 

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! Challenged again! Whoow-Wee! A lot of angst in this chapter. All the medical drama! Maybe not exactly what you were hoping for in this update, but at least now you have an idea of what’s going on with Furihata and how serious it is. As I said before, I don’t know when I’ll be able to update again, but I will do my best to get it out ASAP. Thank you all so much for your support! If you’re enjoying the story so far, let us know in the comments section below! Because you are all AWESOME!!! (^^)


	5. Chapter #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Challenged here! We’re back baby! And we come to deliver on our promise of smutty smut smut! So here! *Pushes steaming metaphorical crockpot over to readers on a hot pad, with oven mitts.* I hope you can handle some heat. I made this side-dish extra spicy just for you. *smirks* (^^)
> 
> **Fair warning: I went with my gut again this chapter and did something a little different. You guys don’t mind being my guinea pigs, right? Basically, I wanted to showcase the sex scene from both points of view equally. So, there’s a lot of POV changes between our two main boys and whatnot. I worked hard to make it easy to follow, but please let me know if it needs to be spruced up.
> 
> Anyway! Without further ado, please enjoy the chapter my beautiful perverts! And don’t forget to let us know what you think or just to say hi in the comments section! (^^)

*******

Furihata stared in absolute horror, as Liz slammed her way back behind her office door.

_But…what about my water?_

More tears welled up in his eyes as a deep pit of hopelessness and regret stuck a pin in his chest. Right over his foolish heart.

_I’m so stupid! Why did I do that?!?! I shouldn’t have told her. She looked so mad and disappointed. She’s going to stop the whole thing. I’m such an idiot._

And desperate.

In every sense of the word. It’s what got him here in the first place.

Desperate to keep his family safe.

Desperate to escape this aching shell of a hellish body.

Desperate to find someone.

Anyone.

And be happy.

_And now it’s all down the drain. Everything I’ve struggled toward; waited for. And it’s all for nothing now. All because I couldn’t keep my mouth shut._

But while he might regret telling Lizz about the suppressants, he couldn’t regret the decision he’d made to trust her. Even if it did ultimately dash all his chances of ever finding a bonding partner, he still trusted her to make the best decision for his safety. And frankly, with the state he was in right now, he wouldn’t blame her for calling the whole thing off.

It would be the smart thing to do. The safe thing.

A small quiver overtook his chapped lips. His eyes shut tight in grief. His forehead pressing down hard into the cushion of the headrest.  A heavy stone dropping and sinking to the bottom of his stomach.

_It’ll be alright. I knew this happening was always a possibility when I went on the suppressants. When I made the choice to wait and not attend any claiming events until now. I won’t regret my decision. Even if I never find someone and don’t have a family of my own, I’d still do it again. I wouldn’t change a thing._

Furihata bit down on his lip to hold back the sob welling up in his throat at his thoughts. Just waiting in scorched agony for the vents to open and douse him in heat-halting pheromones. Or whatever they used to get the job done.

A moment or two passed before he heard the tell-tale creak and scratch of levers working in the vent’s duct system. Industrial fans changing the airflow and drawing his pheromones through their depths and out of the room. Opening up and clearing the way for something else to come through and kill all his hopes for the future. Obliterating any happiness he’d dreamed of etching out for himself.

The sob escaped him then, because try as he might, he was scared. Terrified of what he would do with himself from now on. This had been his goal for so long. His light at the end of the tunnel. His once in a lifetime shot, and he’d blown it. He had no one else to blame but himself.

As out of it as he was, his instincts told him something was coming. Something was filtering in through the vents, swiftly seeking out his person with its essence. Stalking his body with something heavy.

Something feral.

Starving.

Furihata clenched his teeth and tensed as it drew near, but it did nothing to prepare him.

To warn him.

_S-she didn’t stop it……I-I’m getting my chance……I’m getting an Alpha…..._

He drew in a sharp breath as it enveloped him in its’ musty cloud. Absorbing into the sweat of his skin and bathing him in its aroma. Penetrating his senses and sending a harsh jolt over his form. The gland in his passage _flooding_ slick down over his ass and thighs. Clapping a hand over his ribs and squeezing his lungs tight. Drowning him in the pheromones. Communicating their intent.

Alpha’s.

**Multiple.**

**Alpha’s.**

And they all wanted him. They all wanted to fuck him.

To ravage him.

To **breed** him.

He wanted that too. His body _sang_ at the idea. And as he picked up on a single scent; a tang so much more powerful than the rest, so much more **_dominant_** _._

So, did his voice.

It welled up in his chest and he couldn’t stop it. He didn’t want to.

Of all the things his instincts were telling him.

Of all the messages that shook his body.

The one that rang out the clearest, was that _this_ was the best Alpha.

The one he wanted.

The one he **_needed_** to claim him.

So, he called them.

Furihata breathed in, expanding his lungs until they could fill no more, and cried out.

 

 

*******

Akashi stepped through the numbered door with finality. Staking his claim more with the soft tap of his feet, than any words could ever convey. The echo of each movement drowned out by the wails of his mate still piercing the sterile walls surrounding them.

The doors closed behind him and Akashi took a lengthy, steadying breath. His nerves taking on a duller edge than the sharp pricks they’d been mere moments before. Settling the instinct to destroy anything halting his advancement and finally relaxing enough to collect himself. His left eye stung something terrible. As it always did when his emotions soared, his other half shoving his way more forcefully to the forefront of his mind.

Always ready to take over.

Always willing to do what needed to be done.

His ears rang with the reverberation of his mate beckoning him forth. The single sound driving Akashi forward, toward the second set of doors. The perfume of his Omega driving him crazy. So close and yet so hidden behind the steel openings before him. Blocking out his more reasonable thoughts to replace them with predatory intent.

To hunt.

To protect

To devour.

To cherish.

All these opposing, yet united emotions swirling into one massive storm of desiderata. Obliterating any other plot to this story. Firmly appointing it only a single possible ending.

Akashi Seijuurou would find his Omega.

And take him.

“Hey! Little Red? How far out of it are you?”

The scratchy female voice of the room’s attendant filtered in through the single speaker above the metal doors before him. Akashi raised a single eyebrow at the name she’d apparently given him and met the glass gaze of the lone camera beside the speaker.

“I need to know if you’re too far gone in your rut to cognitively understand what I’m telling you. Can you process information in your current state?”

The Alpha’s eyebrows drew together in muddled confusion. _She’s not about to give me a sex-talk is she?_

There was no way for him to answer his Omega’s attendant orally, so he raised a single hand in affirmation and nodded towards their only current way of communication; the camera.

“Good. Then listen closely to the situation. Your Omega did something really stupid. He put himself on suppressants and then took himself off them to have a natural heat for this event.”

Akashi’s eyes widened slightly at the news and his hands fisted at his sides. Absently taking note, his Omega was male.

He was by no means a medical expert, but Akashi was well aware of the side-effects of using suppressants. As the heir and major share-holder of a pharmaceutical conglomerate, he made it his business to know the ins and outs of the drugs they produced and distributed.

No wonder the Omega’s pheromones were so strong. Since they were Mates, Akashi would have gone into rut regardless, but this explained why all the other Alpha’s, bonded or not, were also affected.

“I’m guessing by the look on your face, you have at least a basic idea of what that means. To get to the point, your Mate is in a pretty bad state. He’s in a lot of pain. His heartbeat is too fast. He’s losing a lot of liquids and his temperature is too high. The only way to bring his vitals back down is for you both to perform the meeting. So, when I let you in, you can’t pussy-foot it, Little Red.  I’m not telling you to be reckless or ignore common sense, but you need to get it done. Don’t drag it out.”

Akashi stared directly into the camera and let out a long sigh through his nose. _Not the way I would have preferred our first time, but it can’t be helped._

Pausing briefly, he promised himself they would have more than enough time to take it slow later. To be more intimate once they were in the Nesting Room and his Omega’s health wasn’t in danger.

Akashi nodded his head and closing his eyes, waited for Lizz to let him in.

“Alright. I’ve already asked the aides to set up your sheets and belongings in the Nesting Room. They’ll be ready for you by the time you finish. Good luck.”

The doors parted before him and Akashi felt an acute wave of light permeate his senses. Igniting a beacon within him, solidifying that yes, this was his Omega.

Right here.

It was no less intense than when he’d first felt it in the numbered corridor, but now without the distraction of the other Alpha’s, Akashi could simply enjoy it. Let it seep in naturally as opposed to the sudden crash of mayhem from earlier. Allow it to turn up his senses and meld with his instincts.

Using them to his advantage, but still remaining in control.

He would make this good for his Omega. He would take care of him. Of that, there was no question.

Akashi opened his eyes and a small smile immediately curved around the corners of his lips.

There he was.

His Omega.

His Mate.

The older male was hidden to him beneath a white cloth of some sort and a thick layer of what he could smell was slick. His ass and legs quaking under the force of his heat and howling.

Needing to be calmed.

Pleading to be sated.

Akashi let out a low rumble from deep in his chest. Half growl, half purr. An answer to his Mate’s call.

The Omega abruptly stopped the wail of his Mating Call upon hearing his Alpha. His loud cries dying down to a soft, keening whimper. Begging Akashi to come to him.

To Mate him.

Akashi knew no reason to deny him and strode through the steel doorway and into their Claiming room. His answering sound never ceasing as he made his way to his Mate with measured steps. The erection in his sweatpants only hindering his mobility slightly.

Most would have gone directly to his Mate’s backside, all too eager or frenzied to plunge into the heated Omega. But not Akashi. And not to his Mate. This might be an event bathed in pheromones that clouded their civilized natures, but _this_ was the person he would soon spend the rest of his life with.

His new respite.

He was Akashi Seijuurou. He was absolute.

And the absolute _did not_ allow mere instincts to hinder his success.

He would know the name of his Omega when he claimed him, and they would know Akashi was his Alpha when he did.

As his Mate, they deserved such respects.

Circling around _the platter_ , he avoided his Mate’s posturing rear and instead walked around his left side toward his head. As he drew closer, he took in the shivering body before him. Even with what he now realized was a white robe covering him, Akashi could tell this Omega was slight. He wasn’t starving, but he was lean and with very little muscle definition. His ribs could be plainly seen under boney shoulder blades and lanky arms.

His skin was pale and covered with a myriad of freckles. Though whether his wan complexion was due to his current fevered state or his natural tone, he didn’t know. Either way, Akashi already intended to personally discover and memorize each and every one of the tiny dots mapping out the valley’s and hills of his Mate’s body. A small smirk momentarily crept over his mouth as he contemplated whether he should use hands, tongue, or teeth to stake his claim on each landmark.

_Perhaps multiple expeditions will be needed to chart my new territory._

His smell grew more heady, the closer he drew. Concentrating the most where slick practically _marinated_ his anus. So much so, Akashi could nearly taste each individual flavor making up it’s composition. Teasing his memory at the identity of each ingredient. Peaking his interest and attention towards his Mate’s core.

Reaching the end of the collection table, he focused his attention on the crop of hair currently face-down in the headrest. Frizzy strands of dark brown, almost black, hair both stuck out in some directions and slicked back in others. Akashi suspected the dark brown color was due to the large amount of sweat covering him and would likely turn a lighter shade once he was clean and dry.

Raising a single hand, Akashi slipped his fingers into the dark strands and gently, began massaging the scalp with his nails. The Omega let out a startled sigh in the middle of his keening and gave great huffing pants as he lifted his head slightly out of the headrest and angled it so Akashi’s hand rested closer to the exposed gland on his neck.

Akashi chuckled before giving a low soothing hum of assurance. His fingers seeking out the side of his head. His thumb trailing over a wet cheek, while his longer digits clasped behind the Omega’s ear and in the short strands dusting the base of his neck.

When he did address his Mate, his voice drifted between them with command; with emotion. Huskier off his feelings. Thick with wonder at the reality that this being was here; was his. That he could feel him, touch him.

That he would never be truly alone again.

“Let me see you.”

The brunette’s breathing hitched at his request. His head drawing away slightly as he hesitated to comply. Akashi waited for a long moment, his lips separating to form a second entreaty. As his tongue moved to relay the first words, the Omega finally turned his head to face him.

And Akashi saw his Mate for the first time.

More freckles dusted a pert little nose and cheeks flushed with fever. Spittle trailing from the corners of pale cracking lips with every gasp. The liquid matching the fresh tears streaming from large, scared pools of the purest molten chocolate. A stark difference to the otherwise plain features of his face.

Akashi felt the corners of his eyes tilt up as a loving smile overtook his lips.

This was his Omega.

His Mate.

And he was perfect.

“There you are.”

Lifting his other hand, Akashi mirrored his first to cup his Mate’s frightened face between his hands. Using both thumbs, he tenderly wiped away the tears born of the Omega’s anxious emotions.

“What is your name?”

His mate averted his eyes then, a flush that had nothing to do with his heat quickly spreading across the skin being administered to by Akashi’s fingers.

The Alpha waited, schooling his features to not show his impatience. He understood how frightened the Omega must be, but he did not want to draw this out and let his condition decline.

After a few tense seconds, his Omega’s eyes turned back to match his gaze. Still terrified, but to Akashi’s surprised pleasure, a small spark of hidden steel shown through that fear and lit up his gaze from within.

“K-Kouki. Furihata Kouki.”

A soft glow of warmth enveloped Akashi’s heart at the breathy reply. Forever shining a light on the darkness that continuously clouded his happiness.

“Hello, Kouki. I am Akashi Seijuurou. And I am very happy to have finally found you.”

As the last words fell from his lips, Akashi kept eye contact with his Mate.

And for the first time in his life, lowered his head for another.

 

 

*******

The doors to his Claiming room opened.

And he knew.

Furihata could feel it. Taste it.

The Alpha had heard him. They had come to him.

And now, they would take him.

The Omega continued to cry out in relief at their presence. In _needy frustration_ when they just paused there and didn’t come forward, but instead stood by the doorway.

_W-why?!?! Why are you stopping? I need you! Come **fuck** me!_

His distressed calls abruptly stopped at the sound of a low, growling hum. Like the purr of a large cat. Letting him know they were here.

Proclaiming their intent.

Foreshadowing the feast about to ensue.

Furihata whimpered at the promise in that sound. His pitch jumping higher in excitement when the Alpha drew nearer. Walking up to him in a seemingly regular fashion. They might as well have been gunshots. The sound booming with each footfall and putting his body further and further on edge.

Closer and closer they came. And with each step eating up the distance between them, so did the height of his hips raise. As the Alpha came up behind him, he hefted his pelvis as far off the wedge as the restraints would let him. The air shifted at their movements and Furihata caught a whiff of the unique and tangy scent that first drifted to him through the vents.

It…was difficult to place.

A brief flash of memory passed over his mind. Something stirring in the back of his head. An event brought on by the smell.

_The service at the temple after…. Is my Alpha a monk?!?!_

The astonishing thought left him almost the instant it appeared. Furihata’s attention too keenly focused on the Alpha to dwell on it long. Too anxious and cowed by the swirling mass of superiority forgoing his posturing nethers and coming up to stand above his head.

_W-why are you coming up here?!?!_

Sheer power and dominance bore down on him. And while his Omegan nature positively _reeled_ in joy, the mind attached to the shared body quaked for the same reasons.

This Alpha was just so much _more_ than any other he’d encountered before.

And that terrified him to his very center.

This Alpha could overpower him.

This Alpha could hurt him.

And he could do nothing to stop it.

Slim digits slipped into the sweaty strands of his hair and Furihata let out a startled sigh at the sensation. The action severing his line of keening to replace it with breathy pants as he instinctively raised his neck out of the headrest and angled it, so the massaging nails of their hand lightly grazed the gland there.

A light, happy chuckle came from above; quickly followed by a low, reassuring hum. It startled the Omega to hear it. The joy ringing clear in their voice so at odds with the menace their presence exuded.

Those same fingers shifted to cup his cheek. A thumb mussing and wiping away any tears falling and getting trapped between his face and the plastic cushion of the headrest.  The rest sinking into the base of his neck and lightly rubbing the sore muscles there.

“Let me see you.”

The voice shot through the haziness of Furihata’s mind like a weapon.

A blow to his heart.

It wasn’t what he expected and startled; shied away from it.

Away from the Alpha.

Out of all the roiling turmoil of pheromones beating down on him, the emotion in that voice did not match any of them.

It was husky. Desperate.

_Maybe just as desperate as I am._

It was this thought that gave Furihata the courage to face them. To bare himself completely to this person. To take a leap of faith and hope everything would be alright.

Furihata turned his head and looked up at…. red.

“There you are.”

The young man standing above him was so very, very different than what Furihata pictured. It was hard to tell from his position, but he suspected the younger man was barely taller than he was. Slim, but well-muscled arms extended and flexed in accordance to the fingers at their end. Lovingly cradling his face as flashing, dark crimson eyes tilted softly above a tender smile. Pure joy bright enough to match the short, almost maroon hair radiated from that small smile.

“What is your name?”

The older man averted his eyes then. A blush creeping up over his features. It utterly _floored_ Furihata to be the recipient of that much emotion. That much attention. Especially from someone so very striking. Furihata wasn’t stupid. He knew he ranked pretty low on the hotness totem pole. Most people didn’t bother to give him a second glance, let alone stare and _internalize_ his every feature. Yet, here was this Alpha among Alpha’s doing just that.

And it made the Omega so incredibly shy.

Furihata internally frowned at himself while trying to fight off his mounting anxiety.

_You **literally** came here with the intention of having a complete stranger stud you! You have no room to act this way, just because the stud happens to be a bit better looking than you!_

He turned back to face the Alpha and answered him.

“K-Kouki. Furihata Kouki.”

His smile grew even more tender and joyous then, impossible as that was. The Alpha’s eyes widened, eyebrows raised, and just a hint of teeth peaking through as a tongue wetted his lips.

“Hello, Kouki. I am Akashi Seijuurou. And I am very happy to have finally found you.”

And with that declaration ringing out in his ears, his Alpha lowered his head toward him.

His eyes watching the Omega the entirety of his decent. Only stopping at the last moment to wait for his permission. Furihata’s heart crept into his throat as he realized the Alpha’s intention. But he was too scared and intimidated to meet him.

Furihata closed his eyes tight.

And begged his consent on a whine.

A groaning huff answered his plea and in a mere moment, the two were breathing the same air. Their breaths exchanging and mixing between parted lips. One dry as the dessert. The other firm and sharp as a cliff. Both drenched in the warmth of the hot storm torrenting them.

Akashi was so careful with him. So gentle. Taking his mouth slowly. Careful to handle him with patience. Their lips met, and the touch was sensual; cajoling. Asking for his trust.

To let him lead.

To take care of him.

To treasure him.

Akashi ran his tongue along the Omega’s bottom lip.

A question.

A quiet demand.

And Furihata surrendered.

He opened his mouth on a gasp and the Alpha quickly stole it. Slipping his tongue in and caressing the sensitive veins under the Omega’s own pink muscle. Sucking on it lightly and bringing it into his own mouth in invitation. Stroking the echoing walls of their joint caverns. Mixing their scents, their flavors, and branding them on each other’s souls.

The two broke apart on a shaky huff. Both trembling and wanting. _Needing_ more.

Furihata gulped in great sobs of air in an attempt to bank the flaring heat the kiss had brought on. His Alpha was right in front of him, and kisses weren’t going to cut it. His body withered and shook uncomfortably in his restraints. His aching cock throbbing painfully within the vise of the collection tube. The muscles of his anus gaped and gasped around nothing but wet air.

The Omega raised his eyes to his partner. A small thrill of pride running through him at Akashi’s disheveled expression. At the puffy swell of his kiss-bruised lips.

At the raw, animalistic desire in his slitted eyes.

A wry grin turned up his lips and Akashi inclined his head toward the face still held with such care in his hands.

“You should wear that expression more often. It suits you.”

Furihata’s eyes widened in shock before quickly diverting in embarrassment.

_No way. There’s no way he knows what I was thinking._

The Alpha chuckled above him and once more bent down for another brief and tender kiss. The older man chased his lips as he pulled away and whined when Akashi denied him.

Resting their foreheads together and giving Furihata’s pert nose a peck, he let out a breathy laugh at his partner’s annoyed mew.

“Now, now. As much as I would rather take my time with you and devour these tasty lips at my leisure, I believe there’s something more you wish for me to do.”

He straightened up then and keeping their gazes locked, removed his issued T-shirt. Furihata’s nostrils flared in both appreciation and embarrassment at the display. His cheeks burning and his hands itching to cover his eyes.

His Alpha was toned and slim, with almost no body hair save for a small dusting making a trail down his flat stomach and leading the eye straight down to the erect cock leaking a spot at the head of the tent in his issued sweat pants.

Furihata closed his eyes in embarrassment at the mental images running through his head.

At the low ache in the pit of his abdomen. Empty and waiting to be filled.

He could easily imagine the light patch of hair teasing the crack and globes of his ass as that erection thrust deep with each snap of Akashi’s hips. The muscled ring of his anus stretched taunt on his Alpha’s knot as he wrung him dry.

Larger hands once again cupped his blistering cheeks and Furihata opened his tawny eyes to lava pools of pure lust and intent. His brow furrowed. His sincerity clear.

“You are precious to me, Kouki. I will be as gentle as I can. You have nothing to fear in my presence. I will take care of you.”

His Alpha found and held his gaze then. Ensuring Furihata understood the gravity and truth of what he said. The Omega didn’t know how to respond to that. It wasn’t that he didn’t feel a connection with the Alpha, but Akashi was the first Alpha he’d willingly allowed this close to him during his heat. He had no idea if this yearning, this gravitation he felt toward the Alpha was normal.

Or if this was something special.

His instincts were _screaming_ a resounding yes within him, and in his current state, he wasn’t about to fight them. Akashi was obviously strong and if he wanted Furihata, then he was going to let him have him.

He was going to enjoy himself.

The Omega strained up towards his Alpha, and before he could completely draw away from the comforting kiss that followed, uttered a challenge to Akashi.

“Then prove it to me. That I am yours.”

 

 

*******

Akashi smirked down at his sassy little Omega. He couldn’t think of him as anything else in that moment. Here he was trussed up to _a platter_ , nearly killing himself in the inferno of his self-induced, if accidental heat, utterly wrecked on pheromones, and the little minx _still_ had the audacity to tease him.

To _challenge_ him.

And he loved it.

After all, Akashi never lost.

A dark chuckle left his lips to flutter his Mate’s eyelashes where they graced his wet cheeks. He bent down to place one last kiss on those addicting lips, before straightening and guiding his head back into the headrest. His hand’s left his cheeks to briefly massage the muscles at the base of the Omega’s neck. No doubt strained by the angle of their kisses.

His hand stayed pressed to his skin. Trailing a path to his desired destination.

Lower.

Ghosting his way along every vertebra. His Kouki hunched his shoulders, lifting his spine, searching for his touch as he went. Presenting himself higher and higher for his Alpha the farther down he caressed.

 His hand eventually came to the edge of the once white robe. It’s folds now sodden and barely hiding anything with its translucent fabric. His fingers caught and took the obsolete garment with him. Revealing more and more freckled and glistening skin to his hungry eyes. The skin jumping in reflex and pleasure at the sensation of his nails lightly grazing the shuddering flesh.

Stimulating pleasure. Never pain.

The robe fell away as his fingers trailed over his Mate’s backside. The mounds surprisingly plump and well-rounded in comparison with the rest of him. They weren’t large, but Akashi could easily envision how they would jiggle and ripple as he took Kouki from behind.

The Alpha rounded the collection table and came to face his Omega’s presentation fully. His ass raised perfectly, tilted just so to be fully on display for his viewing pleasure. Perky cheeks spread and shiny from slick and sweat. Powdered with just enough freckles to draw his attention away from the treasure they hid.

For a moment at least.

Form held up on quaking legs, wet and shivering. Even more slick and sweat trailing down to either wrinkle the plastic of the table beneath him, or pool in the back of his knees.

It was absolutely beautiful.

Delicious.

All for him.

And while he mentally made plans to _worship_ every last inch of his Omega’s body, right now he needed to focus on the task at hand. He had a need to fulfill. A goal to complete. So, he focused his attention on his Omega’s core.

Lightly pink muscle puckered and gasped over pale flesh and drawn up testicles.

Hungry.

Searching for something to fill it.

And oh, so splendidly tight.  

Akashi let out an involuntarily harsh breath at the sight. The intense urge to simply grasp his Mate and sink deep, rolled down his spine to pool in his hips. Further engorging his already rigid hard-on.

The Omega shivered as the breath just exhaled brushed and tickled the fine hairs around his sex. An indignant keen shot back to him and Akashi couldn’t help but smirk at the primal reprimand he’d just been dealt.

“Impatient, are we?”

He didn’t need to see it to know his Mate was currently giving him a dirty look. Even if it was impossible to turn and face him. Kouki pressed his hips back towards Akashi and wiggled them in retort.

The Alpha snorted teasingly and raised his hands to grasp his Mate.

The nerves in his palms jumped as they graced his tender flesh. Hot flesh sent a zing down his arms and straight to his cock. Fingers plied and kneaded his tempting ass. Joints working and molding the tissue in ardent anticipation.

Soon he would feel these cheeks cushion his pelvis as he drove his knot home. But first, he needed to prepare his Omega. Make sure he didn’t hurt his Mate.

His deft digits continued to message and rub Kouki’s cheeks as he leaned in and gave a light nip to the tender flesh.

The gasping Omega gave out a yip of surprise at the action and Akashi couldn’t help but give a devilish smirk in response, before delving into the feast.

 

 

*******

Furihata gave out a startled gasp as something wet and firm breached his core. First circling the ring, then slipping in. The sensation of something foreign entering him for the first time, sending a shock through his spine and back down to his aching dick.

He moaned and rocked his ass back on the implement. Needing more. _Demanding_ to be filled and satiated. Something bumped the dimple at the top of his crack and Furihata stiffened as realization broke through his cloudy mind. He could feel breath escaping the nostrils above his center.

_It’s his tongue. His tongue is inside me._

Shifting up from the headrest, the Omega strained to look up and over his shoulder at the presence behind him.

And sure enough, a shock of red hair was level with his rear. Piercing eyes tracking the undulations of his back as sensation crashed through his body.

Furihata wheezed as the flat muscle inside him started to circle and windmill. Stretching out the walls of his passage for something harder.

Something bigger.

A civil war instantly broke out within his psyche. Split between the need to chase and fill the emptiness inside him. To revel in the pleasure cascading through his body at Akashi’s ministrations.

And the sheer embarrassment of the Alpha tasting the inside of his ass.

“N-no. S-stop. It’s dirty.”

Akashi pulled away and Furihata whined at his retreat. His hips shifting back and chasing the tool of his pleasure.

The Alpha took note of this and addressed the Omega. His voice dark and husky with the taste of his Mate on his tongue.

“Kouki. Please answer me honestly. Did you ask me to stop because you didn’t want it, because it didn’t feel good? Or are you embarrassed?”

Furihata paused at the question. Instantly drawing back into himself at the intrusion.

Akashi witnessed his Omega shying away and shifted forward. Leaning up and rubbing the small of his back reassuringly.

“Please, Kouki. Talk to me.”

He let out a small whimper at the tender tone in the Alpha’s voice. His shoulders hunched slightly in shame at his behavior.

“I-it’s embarrassing.”

A hum of understanding left Akashi’s chest and Furihata instantly felt guilty.

“Do you truly wish me to stop?”

A beat of silence then. A moment of uncertainty and Furihata felt Akashi shift behind him. His mind and body completely at odds with each other.

He didn’t want the Alpha to stop. He _needed_ him to continue. The emptiness inside him was no longer an irritant. At tease.

It was painful.

“N-no. Please. Don’t stop.”

He shifted back toward him again and raised his hips in invitation.

“P-please. N-need you. Need more.”

The Alpha’s eyebrows shot up and understanding dawned in his heated gaze.

Lowering himself to Furihata’s center, he assured him quietly, before diving back in.

“I understand. Please, bear with it a little longer.”

Furihata felt Akashi’s hand slide up this leg where slick had gathered, and moments later, something different was penetrating him. Something slimmer, yet harder. It bent and contracted inside him, and the Omega instantly realized what it was.

A finger.

He let out a guttural moan and shifted back on the digit. Fucking himself on his Alpha’s hand in eager abandon. A dark hum sounded behind him and a breath’s beat later, Akashi’s tongue joined in as well.

The Omega gasped and moaned in both shock and pleasure. The feeling of being filled not nearly enough, but still driving him to insanity.

Rocking back with as much movement as he was able, he chased his release.

Mindless in the pursuit of completion. His heat driving out almost all reason.

The Alpha behind him gave him no incentive to stop. Soon a second, then a third finger joined his tongue in scissoring him open.

Of stretching him out.

Preparing him for his knot.

The tips grazed against something inside. A spot much more sensitive than the others and the Omega jolted at the touch.

He felt a grin break out across Akashi’s face where it rested against the crease of his crack.

“Found it.”

All three fingers and tongue zeroed in on that one spot and rhythmically began pumping him to oblivion.

His other hand reached down to cup his testicles. Alternating between kneading his balls and stroking the base of his trapped shaft.

Bringing him that much more pleasure.

Driving him farther to completion.

The pressure in the base of his stomach grew and grew. Till eventually a moment of clarity broke through the haze of his heat.

He was going to cum.

He was about to ejaculate.

A shiver of terror shot through him and he wretched himself away from his Alpha. Akashi startled and gripped the Omega’s hips at his retreat. Not that he could escape either way but feeling the need to halt him all the same.

“Kouki, what is it?”

Furihata panted and shivered in his restraints. His body _begging_ for release. Strung out with the lack of his liberation.

“N-need to stop. A-almost there. Can’t-can’t cum.”

Instant understanding hit Akashi and a soft chuckle left his lips. Rubbing a tender hand over the Omega’s abused ass cheek, he reassured his Mate.

“It’s okay, Kouki. The collection tube also functions as a cock ring. It won’t let you prematurely ejaculate. If you cum, it will be a dry orgasm.”

The Omega weakly turned his head back to stare at his Alpha. Total confusion in his features.

“W-what?”

A slow smirk leered back at the Omega.

Once again slipping his fingers inside his Mate, Akashi added an extra finger for good measure.

“Trust me and let me show you.”

His fingers started moving again and Furihata’s mind blanked at the assault of pleasure overriding his system. Breathless whimpers passed his lips as all four fingers found that special spot and focused in on it en-masse.

Pressing flat down on his pelvic wall and leaving no chance of escape. Giving complete and utter attention to his center of pleasure and working it over with superior technique.

It didn’t take long.

The pressure surged and built, until finally it cascaded over and Furihata crashed down with it.

 

 

*******

Akashi growled low and dark as his Omega came apart before him. The taste of oranges and cinnamon pooling on the back of his tongue.

The taste of his Omega.

The taste of home.

The walls of his Mate’s core gripping and pulsating around his fingers as he continued to work them inside his channel. Grazing his prostate and wringing every last drop of pleasure possible from his orgasm.

A shocked, keening wail puffed out from deep in his lungs, his body shuddering to match each wave crashing through his system. His ass moving with his Alpha’s hand to fuck himself through it.

Roiling and brilliant. A break in the storm building between them. A mere taste of what was yet to come.

As the last dregs of his climax dissipated, Akashi withdrew his fingers and swiftly divested himself of his issued sweat pants. His strained and leaking erection sprang free between them. A string of thick precum running from the tip of his cock to the wet spot where he’d tented his pants. Tossing them to the side with little care for where they landed, he returned his attention back to his Mate.

His figure still quaked with the after shocks of his orgasm. Ass propped up and presenting for him, putting his now stretched and pliant anus on display. The walls and ring visibly showing the gaping flex of his inner muscles as after-images of his orgasm went off every few moments.

So beautiful.

And ready for him.

Quickly losing the battle with his patience, Akashi spared a momentary glance at the camera to their right, and raising his hand, gave the signal for “up”.

His Omega jolted in shock as the collection table began to move. The head of the surface raising up, while the bottom half lowered until he was nearly upright. His head nearly level with Akashi’s. His body stiffened, and he held on for dear life as he was moved, the stirrups bracing both this legs and arms doing little to assuage his instinctual fear of falling.

Akashi stepped up behind. His chest pressing against his Mate’s back. His hands reaching down to grasp the underside of his thighs. His throbbing cock shifting and delving between the cheeks of his Omega’s ass. His face coming up alongside his Mate’s as he leaned in and rubbed against the gland on his neck.

Scenting him.

Instilling his intent with a wicked rumble and a slow thrust of his dick over the Omega’s center.

Pinning him between the structured metal of the table and the immovable hardness of his body.

“So beautiful. You’re doing so well, Kouki. Are you ready?”

His head fell back to look at Akashi then. His face blitzed out on pleasure, eyes cloudy as if drugged. Mouth hung open and drool falling from the corners as he gasped for air. Tired and happy tears once again falling from his lashes.

The Alpha raised the fingers of his right hand to wipe away the tears. His Omega pressed into it, letting out a muffled purr as he rubbed his cheek in his palm.  His eyes met Akashi’s and he gave him his answer on a hiccupping gasp.

“P-please.”

It was all the Alpha needed.

Letting out a harsh growl, he brought his head down and putting a bruising kiss on his lips; trapped him. Thrusting up as he did so. Teasing his weeping hole with each slide and graze of his cock.

Removing his hand from his Mate’s cheek, he reached down to grip his erection. Placing it at his entrance, he circled his tip along the ring of his anus.

Making him desperate.

Making him beg.

Kouki broke apart from their kiss and let out another Mating call. Clearly pushed to the end of his limit.

Akashi’s patience broke at the sound of his Mate calling him. His need to claim and mate him rushing to the forefront in an instant.

An answering call broke out and a second later, the head of his cock breached his Omega’s entrance and his teeth came down to mark him.

 

 

*******

 

Furihata cried out as both unimaginable pain and pleasure broke out over his wrecked body in the same instant. The sharp feel of teeth pulling and sinking into his gland, dulled by the shift and strain of the cock surging up into him.

From this angle, he was essentially sitting on it. Falling until with minute thrusts, his Alpha worked his throbbing dick to fully seat himself inside the Omega. Surging up until Furihata’s rear bottomed out and met his flexing thighs.

His head fell back on the Alpha’s shoulders. His lips crying out as he pressed back to meet the Alpha.

Needing to be stretched and filled.

_Pleading_ to be flooded and bred.

A gasped call broke out between them. The only thing Furihata could say in his muddled state. The only thing that penetrated the moment.

A single word.

A declaration.

A surrender.

“….Alpha….”

 

 

*******

  
Akashi surged up at the demand in that one word. It was what he would be. What he was to this Omega.

His Alpha.

And he would not let anyone, especially the Omega himself, question it.

Gritting his teeth in the gland under his mouth, he slowly began to thrust. His hips meeting the cheeks of his ass. Slamming up into the wall of muscle gripping him so tightly. Into the warmth nearly burning him with its heat.

It was intense.

Consuming.

It crashed over him and drowned him in it’s hold. The excitement and arousal of his Omega.

His vitality.

Nearly seizing his control as the slow pump of his hips morphed into harsh slaps.

Faster and faster. Harder and harder.

Kouki’s cries and moans egging him on.

Demanding his conquest.

Crying out his consent.

The sound of their mating echoed through the room. Heightening their emotions with the sound of their coupling. Solidifying what was happening.

What they were to each other.

An ache started in the small of his back and Akashi shifted his long, deep thrusts to grinding humps. The ache moving down and to his crotch. A low thrum as his balls drew up and tightened in anticipation.

Shoving the Omega more firmly against the table, he pinned his crotch into the wedge. A single hand holding him up while the other snaked around to touch and stroke his Mate’s abdomen.

_Where he will one day hold my child._

And at the thought, Akashi fell over the edge. Surging up, he seated himself deep inside his Omega. Burying himself to the hilt as his knot ballooned and inflated just past the ring of his entrance. Catching on the circle of muscle and sealing his seed inside.

The Alpha groaned deep and guttural around his bite, as his cock pulsed rope after rope into his Mate. Rocking up into him with every stream. Rubbing his stomach as it bloated and filled with the Alpha’s essence. The Omega gasped and whimpered as he felt each load flood and fill his inner channel.

Bathing him in his scent.

Staking his claim.

They stayed like that for several minutes. The inner muscles of the Omega’s core milking and wringing his cock of every last drop.

Until eventually there was nothing left.

Akashi disengaged his teeth from the Omega’s gland and licked the wound. Sealing it and stopping the bleeding.

He raised his head. Pressing a sweet kiss into his Mate’s sweaty hair. His hand still rubbing soothing circles into the bulge of the Omega’s stomach.

And waited.

 

 

*******

Furihata couldn’t breathe.

The feel of the Alpha’s erection pressing up into him. His knot stretching him to beyond fullness and trapping his seed deep inside him.

The weight and swirl of his cum filling him up and distending his middle.

The sting of the claiming mark upon his neck.

It was all too much.

It was not enough.

Strung out on all these emotions, all these sensations.

And his body still craved something more.

Needed one more thing to satiate it.

The Omega’s cock pulsed weakly inside the collection tube and Furihata gasped at the pain there.

The ring at the base of his dick like a vise. Too tight and cutting off the circulation.

He needed it off.

He _had_ to cum.

Small whimpers escaped his throat as Akashi’s movements began to slow. His hard rocks, becoming gentle pumps. The Alpha released the gland from between his teeth and drew up to kiss the Omega in his sweaty hair.

It wasn’t enough.

The Omega bumped his nose on the underside of the Alpha’s chin and gave out a little mew.

Akashi hummed and drawing his hand up and into his hair, positioned Furihata’s head for a deep and searing kiss. Drawing his tongue into his mouth and introducing him to his own taste.

His own slick.

Blood.

As he did, the pressure on the base of his cock suddenly vanished. A switch in the machinery released the ring preventing his orgasm.

Instant climax ricocheted through his body and the Omega involuntarily surged up. A massive jolt rocketing through his body without warning and stealing his breath from him.

His Alpha held him through the whole thing.

Centering him.

Grounding him.

Pumping his knot gently and rocking him through the orgasm.

Kissing away his tears as he came back down. As he once again began filling his lungs with air.

The Claiming table began to move once more. Orienting itself to its original position.

Furihata collapsed onto the table. His body giving out.

Or giving into his exhaustion.

The hands of his Alpha never left his body.

His fingers caressing and linking them together as much as the knot still seated in his center.

Slow circles rubbed into the small of his back, reassuring him that he was safe.

That he was loved.

And with this, maybe he could finally be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Challenged here! Whowhee! Whelp I know it took a while to get this chapter out (fair warning: this much time in between updates will probably be the norm), but hopefully over 8k words of filth will placate you all. Slightly. I’m gonna give myself a pat on the back though. For a third ever attempt at writing smut I think I did okay. Good job me! *pat*pat* That being said, all constructive criticisms and the like are always welcome. Just please be civil about it.
> 
> Also, HOLY FRICKEN CRAP YOU GUYS!!!! How in the heck did we manage 1k plus views in two updates?!?! And the comments/kudos!?!?! *Swoons* You guys are all too much! THANK YOU!!!! (^^)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the fluff while it lasts. We got some drama planned for the next chapter, so look forward to that. As always, if you enjoyed the chapter, please give us a shout out in the comments section! You have no idea how much every word means to us! Until next time! (^^)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so not too many changes, just some minor tweaks. Without further ado, flip to the next chapter to enjoy the story! (^^)  
> *Fair warning: The main writer in our team (Challenged) works full-time at a hospital, so updates will be sporadic. We will update when we can, so please be patient. It is greatly appreciated. (^^)


End file.
